Save the Pumpkin Queen
by DreamGirl92
Summary: They thought their troubles were over...but how wrong they were. Could be the end of the famous Jack and Sally! R&R to find out !
1. The beginning of a Quest for Love

Save the Pumpkin Queen

Chapter 1: the Beginning of a Quest for Love

This is my first story on fan fiction so please review kindly. cough cough EMMA

Sally's P.O.V.

After I spent what seemed like hours on Moonlight Hill with my beloved Jack he had to go attend to next years Halloween plans. That skeleton is so organized just one out of the many reasons why I love him so much. Everything that happened on that hill is still going through my mind. Especially the first kiss we shared. He came up onto the hill singing our song……

_Flashback: _

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
where we can gaze into the_ _stars"_

_He came up to me slowly up the hill and we both sang out our love for each other._

_"And sit together, now and forever  
for it is plain as anyone can see  
we're simply meant to be"_

_Then he took my makeshift fingers into his long, pale, bony ones and he took me in his skinny arms and we embraced each other. I looked up at him into those dark empty sockets and I could have sworn I saw a light flicker in them. I looked up at him and I smiled the biggest smile I had since the day I was created by Dr.__Finkelstein__ and I took my first walk on the town and laid my eyes on the most beautiful creature ever, Jack was looking over plans for that years Halloween and when he noticed me he walked over and introduced himself. I was so nervous I fell over. But he picked me up and took me on a tour of the town. That was one of my most favorite memories. And that took place only 4 years ago. After getting out of my muse we both leaned in and my velvet lips made from one of Dr. Finkelstein's old gloves touches his hard, firm, bony lips. And the scene I could never forget. The big, bright moon in the back of us and the newly fallen snow on the ground under our feet. It was indeed the happiest moment of my life. i could feel is tounge coming into my "man-made" mouth his taste was that of candy corn and of smoke. i guess when he was shot down from his sley he inhaled smoke and it stayed in his mouth. we broke apartand sat on the cold hill and talked about how Jack's whole big Christmas-Halloween thing was over and I gave him some ideas for next years Haloween. Once I told him some of my plans he took my hands and said _

"_You're a genius Sally, just one of the reasons why you're so special to me" _

_He never said the words "I love you" but I know he loves me dearly inside those bones of his. _

_End of flashback_

I walked back out of the cemetery to the central town. Where all the towns people were still enjoying the gift Santa Clause gave to us. The snow I will never forget. Ill have to go to this Christmas town that Jack told us about at the town meeting so long ago. and mabey get to know santa clause and have a normal conversation without Oggie Boogie tying us down to a platfrom over a pool of hot boiling lava. But first let me enjoy myself. After all it is Christmas. I strolled around watching the town's folk talk and laugh. It made me think of Jack and where he could be right then and there. I felt myself have things grab my waist and when I looked around it was only Jack.

"Hey Sally lets go join the celebration!" My beloved said to me with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Ok jack" I said obediently. I would do anything for him.

He took me by the hand and lead me into the crowd, I was a little nervous because I never really participated in celebrations. And by being side by side with Jack and actually touching him made me all the more scared and nervous. I would usually slink back into the back of the crowd and listen and watch the festivities fantasying about me and Jack together. I never would have guessed that my fantasies would ever come to be a reality.

As he took me into the crowd I gazed upon the faces of my fellow towns people. Their faces range from excitement, drunken smiles and my personal favorite jealousy. The girls of Halloween town save Mrs. Grimy who was the nicest lady in the whole town. She's a very large woman who ironically married a very lean fellow named Mr. Grimy. They had a child who everyone called Mud on the account he was so dirty. He was fat like his mother and short. He always hung out with Wrap the Mummy's child and Batty the child who looks like a croos between a bat and a human head. The remaining single woman of Halloween were looking at me with the biggest death glare I have ever seen especially Boggy the Swamp lake monster and the Witch sisters. I guess I should stay away from the swamp for a while. I bet the "Jack Skellington Fan Club" will have to find a new host because he's taken by me so ha!!!!!

"So what do you want to do first Sally?" Jack asked.

"As long as it's with you jack I couldn't care less" I said with a feeling of blush on my cheeks.

"OK well how about we go into the "Halloween Town Fright Night Mansion?"

"OK-K-K" I said with my teeth chattering between sentences.

The Halloween Town Fright Night Mansion is like a haunted house only since it's the capital of creepiness it's not like the fake pop out things that have pre-recorded screams. This house is the real deal. All of the spooky objects inside are real. The ghosts, the shrikes, the scratching noises and the loud footsteps that are coming from the attic are all real.

We both approached the mansions gates. They were big, rusty and the iron was twisted into ways that made pictures and letters like skulls and the initials CF were at the top. The ledged says that the original owner of the house Corumpkis Fintilude was the master of terror of his time. He was a wizard that made his house the scariest thing to this day. He summoned ghosts, banshees and all the things that go bump in the night. I wrapped my arms around Jack he smiled down at me and said

"Don't worry Sally I'll protect you,"

"I've never been to this house before but I heard rumors and I heard the doctor talking about it when I was locked up after sneaking out to see you. He would always say that he would shut me up there for a day and after that I would be so scared I would have learned my lesson." I said, shivering with the cold.

" Ha-ha Sally, if that ever happened I would bail you out of there. I never minded when you came to see me even when you would hide behind walls and bushes I always knew you were there" Jack smiled with a little bit of pink coming up on his snow white cheeks.

I felt my face getting hot "You knew I was there? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Then I would have spoiled the feeling of forbidden love that we share" he sad gazing out at the sky.

"Oh, Jack you're such a bonehead sometimes but I love you anyway" I confessed

He put his arms on my waist and leaned in close he whispered in my ear

"Our love is eternal just like the stars in the sky and the shrikes of the young" then he leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips I felt his firm hard lips on mine once again and I felt a tingle all over my body. I could feel my legs and arms literally fall off... No literally I broke off from a wonderful kiss and looked down. My appendages fell off! My legs were underneath me and my arms had rolled a few feet away. Jack seemed to have noticed before me and held me up bridal style. I laughed at this situation and he started to laugh with me. We were like this until I told him to put me down and I took a needle from my hair and thread from my ragged dress. I sewed my appendages together and I stood up stumbling a little bit as I walked. I tripped over a stone and when I thought I was about to crash I opened my eyes and saw that Jack was holding me in the same position 5 minutes ago.

"Don't get me wrong I love the position that we're in now but I can walk." I said reassuringly.

"Ha-Ha oh no you don't I'll carry you until we get to the front door." Jack replied smiling as he said this. I gave up and let him carry out his plan. As we reached the front door he put me down and I thanked him "Anything for you" he said in his trademark skeleton grin. swoon sigh I loved that smile he gave, that grin when he was truly happy with something or someone. And I was happy that he smiled that smile at me.

Jack opened the door to the mansion and we both stepped inside. The floorboards were creaky and the door made a loud CREAKKKKK when Jack opened it. The foyer was all covered in dust, filth, and cobwebs. The furniture looked worn, and the carpets were so faded with age you couldn't even see what the pattern originally were. The whole house had no lighting in it so It was dark I held onto Jack's arm so I wouldn't lose him. We started walking around in the foyer. Everything seemed normal here but you can never know it WAS a haunted house after all.

"Everything seems normal here let's go up into the bedrooms" Jack said

I looked at him with confusion and hope could he mean to…..no he couldn't have we only just confessed our love to each other tonight but I guess boy will be boys (Authors note: BOYS WILL BE BOYS BABY BOYS WILL BE BOYSSS. BOYS WILL BE BOYS HIDING IN ESTROGEN AND WEARING AUBERGINE DREAMSSSS) anyway Jack saw her confused expression and he just laughed nervously.

"Oh Sally I wasn't talking about THAT I was saying to check out the house" Jack said rather quickly going a deep red.

"Oh…OK" I said rather disappointed.

So we went up the dusty stairs still me holding on to Jack by his long, skinny arm. The stairs creaked every time our weight was put on top of it. When we finally got to the top of the stairs we looked around here it was very, very cold I had to bury my body into Jacks for warmth. The carpets here were like the ones in the foyer and there was a little armoire that had dead, deteriorating flowers in a dust vase on top of it. I couldn't breath in this house with all of this dust. We both tuned to the right and came to a large oak door thats had blood on it and a dark angel carved int the wood with a rusting door knob. When Jack opened it after what we saw I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I LOVE DOING CLIFFYS!!! HAHHA I HOP YOU LIKED THIS CHAPER BECAUSE IF YOU REVIEW I WILL BE SURE TO START ON THE NEXT ONE AND I KNOW ITS REALLY LONG BUT ILL TRY TO MAKE IT SHORTER I JUST HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS TO WRITE DOWN.,

ME: HEYY PANCAKE?"

PANCAKE (MEL): YEAH?

ME: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IM TAKING YOU TO THE CHAGING ROOMS

MEL": AND THAT'S A BAD THING?

ME: BACKS AWAY AND STARTS RUNNING

MEL: CHASES ME TACKLES ME

ME: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The Capture

Save the Pumpkin Queen

Chapter 2: The Capture

Well I don't care if u review me or not cause I am gunna right anyway!!!!! Take that Bob Mendez!!!

Me: Ryan I'm not giving u back Ur stick

Ryan: whyyyyyyy

Me: finders keepers losers weepers snicker

Ryan: I want it I can't function w/o it

Me: to bad it's already in the museum of natural history I donated it

Ryan: y is it in there?

Me: for being the smallest stick on this earth smaller then Adam sander in CLICK.

Ryan: cold….so cold

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my cold blooded scream filled the whole dusty, scary mansion. Because what I saw in that bedroom to the right would put even the toughest person on their knees crying to their mummies. The sight was so horrific it was a man that had so much blood all over his face I couldn't tell what it was. He was wearing a bloody farmer-like out fit that had a bloody flannel shirt and bloody jeans and timberlines. He was holding in his hand a chainsaw that had fresh blood on it and the spiky blade was still going rotating violently, waiting for its next victim. I looked behind him and saw a girl who had on a formerly white nightgown that had blood all over but her head was gone. I looked back at the man and saw that the head was 2 inches away from me and what a waste it was the girl was beautiful with brunette locks and a pale face despite the blood dripping from the bottom of the head.

"Jack help!" I screamed. I could feel skinny fingers wrap around my face and I could see that they were wet with tears. He made me look at him and he looked at me with the kindest of looks in his eyes and he told me "don't worry I will protect you and there's nothing to be afraid of"

"J-Jack….I-I-I cant move if we die I just want to say I had an r -really good time and that I l-love you" I said stuttering at my sentence. He smiled at me and turned his face away from me.

"OK Emal I think she had enough" Jack said to the chainsaw farmer behind us.

"Oh man I was just getting to the good part" the farmer said in a deep wispy voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded with fury bubbling up inside me like the witch sister poison brew to 86 me.

"Sally….this is Emal he's the great-grandson of Corumpkis Fintilude and he runs the whole haunted house excavation" Jack said rather nervous due to sally's reaction.

"But what about that girl and her bloody head?" Sally asked in a panic.

"Hello dear," said a kind little voice. The voice was coming from the man, I looked at him confused and he took out the head again

"Sorry to startle you dear but I just couldn't resist especially Jacks sweetheart." Said the head it continued to speak to me "My name is Aurora it's so nice to meet you finally Jack has told us so much about you"

"Us?" I asked.

"Yes Emal and I are married and run this spooky home together. It was Jacks idea to bring you here before the large crowds come. It was a surprise but I guess on how things turned out you were the one who got the surprise." Aurora laughed half-heartedly. If she had a heart attached to her body that is.

"So this was all and act?" I asked with the fury returning to my face again.

"Well not really just for you guys but for the other customers if they actually have enough balls to stick around I chase the others around the house until they run out of the house with fresh defecate in their pants." Emal said rather proudly with a big grin on his messy face.

"Oh lovely, and is that real blood on your face?" I asked not looking forward to the answer.

"Why yes it is it came from the cattle that were getting up there and I needed them for one final duty before they go up to the big cattle ranch in the sky." Emal responded.

"……Ok well I think that's enough fun for one night lets go Sally, and thank you guys" Jack said in rather a hurry to get out as much as I was.

"Ok JACK" I said with anger rising in my voice. We went out of the house and I kept my walking distance away from Jack. He seemed to notice this and took long stride with those long legs of his and caught up to me in a few seconds.

"Sally what's wrong?" he asked with much concern in his voice.

"What do you think is the matter Jack" I said with a bit of mock in my tone of voice.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he said with the even more concern now.

"Fine! You really want to know? Well I know that we live in the most scariest holiday ever and I do like a scare as much as the next girl but doing that to me made me feel like you don't even care about me and I know you're the pumpkin king and all but if you had any love for me at all then you would be a little more…. I don't know gentler with me and actually tell me when were going to scare someone so we can do it together. All I want is to be with you Jack is that so hard to ask for?" I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"Sally please I'm so sorry truly I am. I do want to do things with you in fact I want to be with you every moment of my afterlife." He said. He took my now shacking hands into his calm, clammy ones.

"Then say that you love me Jack." I stated looking up at him with love and a mixture of hope in my eyes.

"I………………..I…I can't Sally I'm so sorry." Jack said to me in a sad voice. I looked at his face in awestruck horror. His cheek bones that were usually up were now sagging. And his eyes were in a sad expression.

"Do you even love me Jack?" I asked my voice cracking with disappointment.

"I think you know the answer to that better then anyone else Sally" Jack said with the still sad look hanging on his face.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get away. I just had to run and go back to my room in Dr. Finkelstein's lab. So that's just what I did. I ran with tears streaking down my face as I went. I thought this was going to be the start of something that was going to last for eternity but I guess if you get your hopes up to high and figure out that it was all for nothing it really cuts you deep. (Authors note: if you know me well enough to know the hidden message behind this is then…well...you get the picture…) I could hear Jack shouting my name after me but I didn't want to stop. I ran down back to where Jack and I sung our song together I just looked on for a second and then kept on running crying harder as I went. I ran back into town and everyone there was surprised to see my crying because they never have seen me like this before. I couldn't hear the still-single woman were in the background snickering and making fun of me. I could have cared less. I bolted for the silver door to the lab. Went inside and locked the door behind me. I was in my bedroom at the speed of light. I flopped down on the bed and cried my man-made broken heart out. Until I fell fast asleep………………..

0.0.0

At around 12 at night I was awoken by a skittering sound in my room. I propped myself on my hands to get a better look at what in the world was in my room. I saw and old pale faced man in a wheel chair. I jumped a little bit but I realized it was only Dr. Finkelstein.

"Oh Dr. I didn't see you there for a second. What are you doing hear so early?" I asked rubbing my eyes out of sleep.

"Well dear it seems that I have a new purpose for you now" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Uhh…Dr. what is it?" I asked

"THIS" he yelled and suddenly a brown potato sack was thrown over me. My muffled screams were soon stopped by when I was hit hard with something heavy and hard. The last thing I heard was laughing as I slipped away from consciousness in to the black abyss……


	3. The Begining again

Chapter 3: The Beginning (again)

Mel: did you know that pilgrims scare the fuck out of me?

Me: close your eyes

Mel: (closes eyes)

Me: (looks up pilgrims on Google) ok now open

Mel: (looks) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PILGRIMS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (hides under mi covers) THERE WEARE FRIKIN BUCKLES ON THERE HEAD ITS LIKE A BELF ON YOUR HEAD HOW FUCKED UP CAN YOU GET????? I HATE THANXGIVING!!

Me: (rolling on the floor)

Jack's P.O.V.

"I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER!! AND I DON'T MEAN THE GOOD KIND!!!" I shouted as I walked in the cemetery after my encounter with Sally. I stopped at my faithful dog Zero's grave. I patted my knee twice and he appeared out from under the grave. He barked happily when he saw me but when he realized that my face was all sagging from depression he got a worried look in his eyes and his nose light shaped like a pumpkin dimmed. I dragged my feet behind me as I slowly walked back to my house. In the midst of the celebration that was going on in the town square.

"I'd like to make a toast to the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington.!" The mayor proudly said. Everyone took a pint of beer or for the little kid's apple cider and rose up their glasses.

"HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN KING!!!" they all cheered.

_Yeah, but what about my pumpkin queen? _I asked. Everyone took a swig of their liquid and started to dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson. (Authors Note: I think it would be the perfect song for them don't you think?) I just waved off the offers I was given to come and dance. I just didn't have the _heart _to do it. In fact I didn't have a heart technically anyway and after what I did to Sally I don't feel like I deserve one. But why couldn't I say why I loved her? I mean I do but why can't I seem to come out and say it? Well when Sally asked me to say it a few moment ago I tried to say it but my throat closed up and I couldn't say the words that I wanted to say for a long time…..hmmmm could it have been the wrong timing or could it have been that I never expressed my love for anything out loud….maybe Dr. Finklestien would know what to do. I'll go see him in the morning.

I went to my front door and dragged myself up the long, spiral staircase to the up most tower which over looked my town. I looked around it. It still had its Christmas lights hanging all over the walls and the lab equipment that I borrowed from the Dr. is still ready to be used. And all of my failed experiments lay scattered about on the floor and the top of my workbench. And my makeshift excuse for a Christmas tree still had glowing ornaments of all kinds. They shone with a radiant beauty from the light of my fireplace that was adorned with statues pf gargoyles and other hideous monsters were put up around my room including at the top of my bookshelf. After I go see the doctor fist thing tomorrow I will take all of this down and throw it out. Or give it back to Sandy Clause if he still wasn't mad at me. But the ornaments didn't even come close to the brilliant radiance that comes from my dear Sally. Everything I see reminds me of her I can't help but miss her and I have the need to see her beautiful facer again. She was indeed beautiful all of the stitches on her face made her even more appealing. And her sense of style was very peculiar but still her body was so curvaceous and lean…. I had this hot feeling stir in my lions (Authors Note: I know that skeleton don't have genitals Emma but since this is my fan fiction if I want Jack to have genitals he damn right will have them! So…..yeah deal with it but I love you anyway). It was something new. And yet it felt very exhilarating. I started to sing a little bit of the chorus of What's This? The song I sang in Christmas Town.

"What's this? What's this?" I couldn't think of any catchy rhyme to go along with this feeling so I just said that over and over again. I suddenly got very tired and changed into my brown, long Pajamas with a matching hat. I went into my bed and started having dreams about me and Sally together being happy and...Well…..being happy more (if you get what I mean)

0.0.0

It was a bright morning in Halloween Town and I was off first thing to bring back the since equipment, apologize to Sally and to get some answers from Dr. Finklestien. I wasn't hungry because I was so nervous about encountering Sally after last night. I strolled across town and a waved to the towns' people and steadied my pace so I could not have to stand and talk to the other citizens. No offense I do love the town and the people in it but when I have something I need to get done or something like Sally being mad at me there was no time for chit chat. When I got to the silver quarantine door that leads to the lab and Sally's room I knocked hard on it, which wasn't a good idea because that door hurts like a mother when you knock rather hard on it. I waited about 5 minutes and knocked again save my throbbing, bony hand.

"Hey doc you there?" I said. There was no reply so I tried opening the door. Coincidentally it was open. I slid carefully into the spacious laboratory. I put the lab equipment on Dr. Finklestiens desk and decided to look around. I had never actually stayed in the Doctors lab that long to actually have a tour of it now that I see it its really scary. There are these weird machines that do lord knows what and there are these liquids every color imaginable in test tubes and beakers. I look on the computer and see a long list of what looks like ingredients for something except I wouldn't know what I could be for because the words were really long and complicated to say. And the title for the recipe was "The Forming of the Undead Species but in Reverse" what the hell does that mean? Oh well time to find the Dr. Finklestien and Sally. I walked up the paved, spiral ramp and went to the only door on that floor. I opened it and looked inside. There was nobody in the bedroom that I guess belongs to Dr. Finklestien and his new wife Frankintina. The room was very bare. It had a big bed that was made up very neatly and it had a poster of Albert Einstein on the back wall. It also had a bookshelf with books on science and evolution in it. I decided to go into Sally's room and see if she was there. I knocked on the door incase she was getting dressed I didn't want to…well I do...but...well...you know what I mean! No one answered when I knocked so I just went in anyway….

"Sally are you in here?" I asked as I walked in through the door. The room was like a prison. The window was barred and yet it had a switch to open it, it had a sewing machine and a bunk bed in it. There was one problem…there was no one in the bunk beds! I started to panic! I ran out of the rooms down the paved spiral and out the door. I was in a frenzy I asked every towns person if they have saw Sally, Dr. Finklestien, or Frankintina. Everyone didn't have a clue so I search through the whole town. I started at the town square. Looked in every nook and cranny I could find. I searched all the buildings and even in the cages that hung from the buildings. There was nobody there so I moved on to the cemetery and looked at every tombstone and every good hiding spot. Still I could find no traces of them so I looked on to where Oggie Boggie's layer was and still I found nothing. I started to look in the forest which is where I started my Christmas phase. I looked behind every tree and I came to the conclusion that they weren't here……I slumped down on a stump ad through of everyplace that I looked hoping that there was a place I didn't check but alas I couldn't think of a place.

"(Sigh) I can't seem to figure out were those three could have gone…..hmmm maybe Sandy Clause would know he knows everything." So with that idea in my mind I went to the sparkling door with the Christmas tree and the many ornaments and holly and tinsel. I opened the gold door knob and went inside. White snowflakes encircled me as I went down I was laughing the whole time. I landed in a soft, cold pile of crystal clean snow. I looked on and felt that warmth I got the first time I was here. It was all so magical and beautiful. Then I really started singing What's This?

What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

There are children throwing snowballs here  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?

The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Christmas Town, hmm...

Yeah I'm weird like that. Anyway I walk up to Sandy clauses workshop and knock on the big red door adorned with candy cane colors and rife on the door. I knocked once and a little old woman appeared at the door. Once she got a good look at me through her eyeglasses she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NICK...NICK (1) GET OUT HERE!!!" the lady screamed

"Don't be alarmed Mrs. I just want to talk to Sandy Clause for a moment or two" I said putting on my best smile so I can come in.

"I'm coming Celia" said a voice that had a lot of jolliness in it and seemed to belong to a fellow of most importance. When Santa Clause gave one look at Jack his face got a little hard.

"I told you not to mess with my holiday!!" he continued "What is it that you have come to me on the Christmas Day about?" he asked.

"I have come to ask for your advice and to ask you if you have seen some people who have become missing from my world." I said with a serious tone in m voice.

"Alright, alright come in" Santa said.

We sat down in his living room that had a roaring fire and big, red, poofy armchairs.

"Allow me to introduce my loving wife Celia Clause but u can call her Mrs. Clause. " Santa explained.

"Nice to meet you uhh what did you say your name was sunny boy?" Mrs. Clause asked.

"The names Skellington...Jack Skellington" I said. (A/N: yeah I felt like putting in that James bond Parorady)

"Oh ok then Jack would you like to try my chocolate chip cookies?" Mrs. Clause asked.

"Why thank you" I said. We ate cookies and had some light conversation until Mrs. Clause had to go and check on how that town was. So it was just me and Sandy Clause.

"Ok Jack what was it you wanted to ask me about?" Santa Clause asked.

"Well you see Sally, you remember her right?" I started.

"Yes the only one is your town that actually is practical." Santa said.

"….well yes that and her creator Dr. Finklestien and his new wife Frankintina have gone missing since last night. And I was wondering if you have seen them" I said.

"I haven't seen her or anybody that is out of the ordinary here." He said sadly.

"Oh…ok" I said disappointed.

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask my advice about?" I said trying to get off of the other subject.

So I told him everything that happened yesterday and earlier today, he nodded at the right points and when I was finished with my explanation he was deep in thought. We sat there for what seemed like hours in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So do you have any good advice for me?" I asked hopefully.

"I think it's very nice that you and Sally care for each other very much. It reminds me of me and Celia. As for the problem I have only one thing to say. It takes time for somebody to express their emotions if I were someone like you." He said

"Someone like me? I don't understand" I asked.

"Well you're the big, scary pumpkin king are you not? Well people who look up to you think you have no emotion accept to scare and improve it. I think you might be scared as to what your town might think of you and Sally being together. But you don't have to listen to an old coot like me." Santa continued. "But as for your girlfriend and friends going missing I might be able to help you on that."

I blushed at when Sandy Clause said "girlfriend" I mean I guess technically she is but I guess I haven't gotten over that fact yet. "What will you be able to do for me Sandy?" I asked ready to do anything to get the love of my life back.

"Come with me into the workshop and I will explain everything there" Santa said. So we went out of Sandy's cozy living room and out into the work shop. Inside was like a beehive. Elves were working their butts off and were all smiling happily while they worked. When the workers saw me they started shaking and hid behind boxes of toys.

"It's ok everyone this is my friend Jack he wont hurt you" Santa said. Wow he never called me his friend before. The workers came out from behind their boxes and went back to work waving at us as we passed by. We went into the back room and Sandy opened t. when I stepped inside I noticed all of these kinds of weapon-looking contraptions.

"What is this room?" I asked

"This is my arsenal" said Santa Clause.

"But I thought you didn't believe in war" I said.

"Oh but I don't these are all for you. You see I had a strange visitor come by that was selling weapons I being me was going to turn him away bit he told me that I was going to need them soon. I didn't believe him so he said "When you meet and skeleton I will be back and you will be needing these" so a couple of months passed and I met you and then that whole thing happened and then he came back and I took his offer and here they are." He explained.

"What will I need these for?" I asked

"Well were going to go look for your friends aren't we?" he said as if that was the easiest question in the world.

"WE?" I said shocked.

"Of coarse I'm coming too!" he said "now lets leave now so we can get ahead start."

"To where?" I asked rather excited.

"I'll explain on the way" he said mysteriously.

And we were off on to the most dangerous journey of my afterlife.

If you didn't get the nick part ppl call Santa St. Nick so I decided to put it in as his 1st name!!

Yes the plot thickens what will happen nobody knows except me of coarse mwahahhaha


	4. Its Red AND PINK!

Chapter 4: Its red. AND PINK!!!!!

Yes!! Reviews are finally coming in I thought I'd never live to see the day!! (Or really read)

Mel: see I told you.

Amber: I'M A TREE HUGGER!!!! BURN JAPS BURNNNN

Me: were gunna have a BBQ

Mel: I'm a bee buzz buzz

Me: PLEASE REVIEW IMM BEGGING YOU OR ILL BE STUCK BEING RONRY OH SO RONRY I'm So Ronery  
I'm so ronery  
So ronery  
So ronery and sadry arone

There's no one  
Just me onry  
Sitting on my rittle throne  
I work very hard and make up great prans  
But nobody ristens, no one understands  
Seems that no one takes me serirousry

And so I'm ronery  
A little ronery  
Poor rittre me

There's nobody  
I can rerate to  
Feer rike a bird in a cage  
It's kinda sihry  
But not rearry  
Because it's fihring my body with rage

I work rearry hard and I'm physicarry fit  
But nobody here seems to rearize that  
When I rure the world maybe they'rr notice me  
But untir then I'rr just be ronery  
Rittre ronery, poor rittre me  
I'm so ronery  
I'm so ronery

We look to see a lump of something in the back of a dark dungeon like place. It's very slimy and looks like any sign of life has not been down here in a looong time. The place was made of cement bricked walls and had the smell of some deteriorating scum. The cells were of a rusting metal that would give you a sickness if you touched them. There was no light in here except a very dust oil lamp hanging outside f the cell were the current now stirring vacant is. …

I woke up to the smell of a rotten creature that filled my nostrils with a sting of surprise. I jumped up with a gasp. I looked at my current surroundings and what I saw was even scarier then the smell. I was in darkness. I couldn't see anything. The only light that was visible was an oil lamp that was on the wall outside of my cell. From there I could just make out another cell parallel to mine and the dirty stone hallway that ran between us. I was too weak to stand on my own so I clutched the wall for support. The wall was cold and slimy it made a cold shiver go down my spine. What was this horrible place? And more importantly how did I get here?? I looked with what little light I had at what my cell contained. There was a bed that was moth eaten and dusty, a dirty toilet that had rust, cockroaches, and defecate stains on it. The walls were covered with markings by the past tenets of this horrible hell on it. I was about to try and holler for help but when I tried to scream my voice seemed to be dead. There was no sound not even the tiniest scream came out. I was mute. So I just fell over in my knees and wept silent sobs and heaved my shoulders with each sob. I did that for what seemed like hours until I heard a sound like a door opening. And I heard loud footsteps against concrete.

"Well it seems our weeping willow is finally up" said a voice much too deep to be recognized. I looked up from my crying spot and looked into the light that was coming from the open door. It blinded me but I got used to it soon. I saw feet coming down the stairs and then I saw the mystery person come into full view. It was a male with long jet black hair that went down to his solders. He was human or at least he looked it. But I don't think I should underestimate my captor. He was very muscular and had the most gorgeous green eyes and a handsome face with just the right shape of everything nothing to big nothing to small. He was wearing a uniform of some sort that was a black cloak and a boy's usual uniformed white shirt and a black tie. He seemed to be older then a high school student but I guess maybe that wasn't t a uniform….

"You looked shocked I guess this room is not as comforting as your old lab home" He said rather smugly. I guess he may look older but he sure doesn't act it. He continued to speak in that smug tone of his that was askin for a slappin.

"My name is Talos and welcome to the dungeon of my estate. It seems since you are too weak and to disorientated to walk on your own you'll have to stay down here until you have full strength." Talos explained. I tried to yell at him but he only smirked in return.

"Oh I guess _his_spell is still on you oh well not my problem. In my opinion all woman should not speak it makes life a lot easier." He said with such pride he probably thinks he'll get a medal. I was so angry I think I could have melted the bars off if I tried. I ran up to the bars and was about to put my hands on them when Talos put his hands onto of mine restraining them from the bars.

"Don't touch that dearie or else you'll get your precious hands all icky and you won't have any use to us" he said with a bigger smirk of satisfaction on his beautiful face. For a very handsome man his personality is as ugly as the Witch Sisters back at Halloween Town. Talos turned to leave and said before he left.

"Hope your stay at Crimson Bay Estate is to your liking Mrs. Sally because you'll be dying to stay when you get to know the place" Talos said and with a turn on his booted heel he left me with no light, no hope and only more tears to cry which in the end of this paralyzing silence I did.

0.0.0

Santa and I walked up the snowy slope that I landed on when I came here today and a few days ago. I could still see my prints in it from where I landed on my buttocks. I smiled at the memory and walked on ahead of Santa at a faster pace. The faster I got to finding Sally and the others was the better.

"Wait up Jack these short fat legs can't keep up with your long and skinny ones" Santa complained. I laughed at this and replied back

"Oh come on Sandy I bet you can keep up, you fly all around the world in one night I think you can handle a little walking."

"Oh but LOOK WHO'S CARRING ALL OF THE CARGO!!!" Santa yelled and with the weight of the weapons he fell over like a turtle on his back. I started laughing my skull off and fell on the snow myself...

"Oh sure laugh at the fat guy. Fat people always make everything funnier!" Santa joked. He rolled over and sat up with much difficulty. I sighed.

"Do you want me to help you carry those Sandy Claus??" I asked rather politely.

"Yes because I won't be the one using them!" he said in a tone of relief as he put down the sack of weapons. I slung them over my solder and continued walking with Santa following close behind me. We trudged off to the forest that was covered in snow at the back of Christmas Town. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was beautiful here as it was back in the town. The trees were covered root to branch with snow and had icicles having from them. Some of them were as tall as me and were as wide as Sandy. No offense. We walked along for what seemed like hours until we got to the "Festive Doors" as I like to call them. It was the exact replica of the ones in Halloween town except here it was colder and had snow on the doors.

"So Sandy were to now?" I asked rather excited to hear what I had to do to rescues Sally.

"Well since were here I might as well tell you. We both have to go through each door to one of the different holidays and get the leader of that holiday. But it won't be easy. See the captures of Sally and your friends is a powerful wizard who likes to use his power for ill will. So he has mind-controlled the leaders accept me because I have a protective spell around me that I had cast on me for protection from these kinds of things. I told everyone else to get them but they just didn't listen and laughed at me. WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!! Anyway to break the spell the leader will give you one test and you must complete it 100 right in order to break it. If you don't then the leader will kill us both. The test wont be easy themselves so I brought these weapons for if we needed them for I fear we might have to." Santa explained.

"How do you know all of this information?" I asked.

"HELLO? I'm Santa Clause I know everything!" Santa said rather proudly.

"But I thought the song went "He knows when your sleeping he knows when your awake" I said making a good point.

"Touché but you have to read between the lines." Santa said full of mystery.

"Ok….so where are we going now?" I said enthusiastically.

"To the holiday of…Valentines Day!!" Santa yelled with happiness.

"What the hell is v\Valentines Day?" I asked.

"You'll find out" Santa said. Great! Another mystery. We walked toward the door with the big reddish-pink heart on it. The door knob befitting it was in the shape of a heart. We opened the door and I swear I could smell the sweet smell of well….Love.

"We'll lets get going" Santa said. He jumped into the tree and I could see him fall through into the dark abyss. I followed suit and I could feel myself fall into a whirlwind. Wind was blowing all over and I mix of colors were forming. The spinning soon stopped and when I opened my sockets I was next to Santa who was standing up as if that fall was a piece of Candy Corn. I looked away from Santa and looked at my surroundings everything was RED AND PINK AHHHHH SO BRIGHT MY EYES MY EYES!!! The whole place had hearts and pink flowers. It was a little town. There were chocolate shops, flower shops, jewelry shops and any gift that people give was there. People were looking in the windows and there were human couples everywhere. Walking together, holding hand, making out, other things, it was all there. I think I understand what this holiday means. It's the holiday of celebrating love, and being together.

"Do you understand now Jack? If we don't help this place all of this will be gone." Santa stated.

"Well let's go find the lea―" I was cut off by a smell that was wafting through the air. It was that of sweet honey and of flowers. I quickly followed the scent. It lead me down a hill full of flowers and to the back of a flower store. In the back there was a garden pf flowers. There was a golden sign that was in front of the garden that read "Relaowers". I never heard of those before. I looked around and saw a sign it said "These flowers are magical. The bigger they are the bigger the love for two people is. The smaller it is…well I consider you take a break or get a divorce. Happy Hunting! Warning: these flowers are not for sale. Signed the manager." Flowers that could tell how your relationship is going? Wow now that something cool. But it said that they are not for sale...oh well. I looked down the endless rows of flowers. They were pink roses that varied in size. They had golden name plates on them. I looked at a really small one and it read "Britney Spears and Kevin Federline" I went down more and read one that said "Sora and Kiari" on it. It was quite big. I looked down another row and it was REALLY big it said on the plate "Riku and Nikki" (A/N yes I HAD to put that in because Riku is my love and life and I have that hot stuff in bed). I looked down the isle and saw one that seemed to be growing to a big size. This one had the name plate "Jack and Sally" on it. I looked at the flower a long time and smiled. I have to get Sally back if it's the last thing I do I will bring her home and my other friends too. Now with new found confidence I ran back to Santa who was looking at his own flower which was quite big.

"Now that we have seen the main attraction its time to do the reason we came" Santa announced.

"Where is the leader of this holiday?" I asked.

"The leader lives in a house like the rest of us but…..well it's a little hard to get to" Santa hesitated. "Why?" I returned. "He lives up in the clouds" Santa said with a sigh and he pointed upward to the magenta sky above us that had clouds that looked as pink and fluffy as cotton candy.

"Well how do we get up there?" I asked with no clue as to how to do this. "It's easy, all we have to do is trying and get up there" Santa said with a plan already forming in his head. "How will we manage that?" I asked. "We have to make two people fall in love" he said with a grimace.

"Why are you grimacing? Don't you like to see love and joy and happiness??" I asked in shock.

"I do but I don't love what me and you will have to do" Santa said cringing at the thought. "Oh god, what is it?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. He leaned in close to my ear (AN: now that you mention it Jack is a Skelton and I don't think he has ears….oh well I just gave him some with my magical writing powers BEWARE) he whispered the plan into my ear. After he was done I just stared at him.

"Yes I know it's a long shot but don't you want to save your girl?" Santa said. I nodded in agreement. _Yes I would only do this for you Sally and only you _I thought. "Are you ready Jack?" Santa asked with a determined look on his face.

"I was born ready bitch" I said. (AN: I was watching Just Friends so I was in the mood) Santa looked at me with love n his eyes and said

"My love, my dearest would you like to take a stroll with me?" Santa asked.

"Of course I always liked a man in uniform" I said. He took my skinny arm in his stout one and we walked together. People noticed us but seemed to be more rapped up in each other then to really care at what was going on around them. We walked to a nice, lush green park that had a statue of the goddess Aphrodite the goddess of love on it. We sat down on a park bench and we both stared into each other's eyes.

"You know sugar pie?" Santa said to me

"Yes my little candy cane" I replied.

"I've always loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you when you used to work at that club with the short skirt and the fish-nets do you remember that?" Santa "faked-mused".

"Oh yes and you looked sexy in your red over coat. I wanted you right then and there but there were too many people around so I didn't want to cause anything." I played along.

"But remember on your break? When we "talked" outside?" Santa asked.

"Oh I sure do, kiss me you beautiful creature of nature" and I leaned in and we kissed. Hard on the lips. Inside I was screaming bloody murder this was scarier then anything I did in Halloween Town. But I had to make this real and I had to follow Santa's instructions just as we had planned it. So I maneuvered my tongue into his mouth and we exchanged saliva." We broke apart. I could feel my eye twitching from the grossness of it as did his.

"Since we are in the Holiday world of Valentines Day lets get "recognized" I said. What it means to be recognized in this world is to go to the castle of the leader and tell him that you are a loving couple that wishes to be blessed with love and the leader does this and you are both bounded forever by your love. This happens when two people REALLY love each other and would never leave each other. Not for anything in the world. So we both went into the middle of the park as planned and we both chanted the chant that Santa told me about.

"Out tow souls must intertwine like a grapevine. Into the garden of the leader who will bless us with the love of Adam and Eve"

There was a gust of wind and we were lifted up into the heavens. We passed be angels that were with their dead couples and were enjoying themselves I wonder if I know their dead spirit back at home. We then stopped moving and were soon in front of the castle gates. The place wasn't even a castle it was a house that had two extensions of the side and was painted pink. We both entered the open gate and walked to the front door. The door had a gold knocker in the shape of a heart. I knocked once and the door opened revealing what seemed to be a baby. The baby looked up at us and said "You wanted to be recognized yes?" in a deep voice for a little one.

"Yes" Santa said while putting and arm around me.

"I never usually see couples like you anymore but what the heck come on in" Said the baby after one look at us. When his back was to us I saw two white wings on his back and arrows made of gold in a holder. "The name's Cupid, I'm the leader of this fair and fine town" said Cupid rather proud of it. I whispered to Santa "This guy doesn't seem possessed he seems kinda nice." "Were you that blind that you couldn't see that evil red glint in his eyes?" Santa whispered back thinking it was the easiest thing to recognize in the world. "UHH yeah" I said. "What do we do?" I continued. "Let me handle that" Santa said. We all walked into the foyer which was draped in pink and red satin. The furniture was of oak wood and there was a smell of honey in the air. "So the first step into recognizing is to both hold hands." We did as we were told. "Look lovingly into each other's eyes". We did that. "Then let me say my magical words".

"IRON AND BLOOD SEND THESE TWO LOVERS TO IMMORTAL HELL!!"

"Oh no you don't, CHRITMAS RIFE SHIRLD". Suddenly there was a shield that looked like a Christmas rife.

"Ha I known it was the two leaders from Halloween Town and Christmas Town" Cupid said smugly. "You're hear for your test right? Well we might as well get started. Your test is this easy question. Would you rather risk your life for Sally? Or the other town's people" he lifted up his arms and the room seemed to change. It morphed into a boiling hot place. There was a metals platform for me to stand on but up above me there was two cages one with the town's citizens in it and the other with Sally…SALLY. "Sally!!! Are you okay?" I asked. The stone in my stomach lifted when I saw her. She was in the cage smiling at me she said "I'm fine Jack now that you're here but you have to choose now the ropes that are keeping the cages from hitting the lava are getting weaker" The other cage had all of the town's people in it the mayor was screaming the witch sisters were panicking and then children were crying. I couldn't decide. My eyes moved back forth from one cage to the next. The cages were moaning with the lack of support and were about to drop any moment. I though back to the weapons I had and couldn't think of anything that might help. I thought about breaking down right there but I had to keep my composure I know that someone was going to die here and I had to make that discoing now. The decision was so hard a pressuring and I could feel the heat of the lava burn my skull and I new that that lava burned like hell it self. I heard a loud SNAP and saw that the cages were holding on by a thread. One more second and…"I have made my decision" I said in a shaky voice. "Alright choose bonehead" said Cupid. I said as bravely as I could muster "I chose myself as the place of both of them I cant chose between my family and the girl I want to be with the most. So I will take their place" I said with bravery gaining in my voice. "Well…well. Well I guess you're not such a numb skull as _he_ said you were it took you a while though…ta-ta for now. There was a back smoke that erupted from Cupid and the evil, black smoke was lifted into the air and exploded with a flash of light. I looked back at my surroundings and noticed that the cages were gone! Sally and the other citizens all disappeared along with that's evil, black spirit. I sighed with a great heavy sigh.

"Well we know now that Sally wasn't in danger" Santa said with an optimistic tone. I just nodded and said in a barley audible voice "It was all just and illusion?" Santa replied "Yes I'm afraid but don't get discouraged we will find them". We heard a groan from behind us and saw that the real Cupid was waking up. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked down "Why is my diaper wet?" Santa cleared his throat and Cupid whirled to face us and said slightly red with embarrassment "Oh sorry about that. Wait Santa and Jack what are you doing in my holiday?" He asked. We sat him down in a great big pink armchair and we told him our story. About Sally and I, the mission, and the dangerous impostor. He listened to us very intently and when we were done he said

"I'm so sorry about your girl Jack and I feel what you're going through when the right time comes I think you know what you will have to do. And as for your cause I am also coming with you, you need the extra body and brain anyway."

"Alright let's go!" I said pumping my knuckles in the air. The three of us walked out of Cupid's house. When we got to the edge of the clouds Cupid clapped his hands and a crystal spiral staircase appeared. We walked down and through the town. I stopped by the Relaowers. I looked at the big flower that had our names on it. I smiled and wiped away an empty tear.

"Come one Jack lets get moving!" called Cupid in an enthusiastic voice. We walked to the woods that were made up of all these pink and red and deep pink trees. All of this pink was making me nauseous it was just too bright. We finally made it to the trees with the pictures of the holidays in them. The "Festive Doors"

"So? What fulfilled adventure awaits us now?" I asked. Santa pointed to a door and my mouth dropped. It had the picture of some kind of fat bird on it. I wonder what it could be.

Me: the whole Flowers thing is my idea and if I find out if anyone stole it I will hunt you down…..Please review!!!!

Ryan: can I have a quesadilla?

Amber: NO DANG GUMMIT

All of us: LMAO LMAO LMAO


	5. The reason why Pilgrims are evil

Chapter 5: The Reason You Should be Scared of Pilgrims

Well I am very happy to say that I have come this far without much support……but I have to keep writing for what little fans I have so on with the show! (Or is it a story?)

We came up to the door with the overly large bird on it.

"What in the name of all that is scary could this holiday be for? Fat lards?" I asked. Cupid laughed at this remark but Santa was all but serious. For one of two reasons 1) he was…I hate to say but fat but in a good and jolly way and 2) I think he likes this holiday the most except his own for reasons like the one we have seen above.

"No Jack this 'fat lard' holiday is called Thanksgiving. It's when people have a big feast with friends and family and say thanks to all of their good fortune." Santa explained.

"You're so serious Chris (1) why can't you lighten up a little?" Cupid asked enjoying the fun I was making.

"I can't lighten up were on a serious mission, I'm hungry and I like this holiday!" Santa shouted.

"Ok ok sorry I asked gosh!" Cupid said in fake-offenedness. I looked at this display and laughed my skull off. Cupid and Santa looked at me like they had seen a ghost….well I guess you could say that I WAS kind of a ghost I am dead and was walking around so maybe skeleton- zombie would be a better term. I wiped away an empty tear and said between giggles "Ok now that I had my laugh lets get going!" they agreed and I approached the door. It had what looked like a square buckle for a knob. _Ok I can see that this world is a little messed up….._ I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It was complete darkness inside just like all the other doors before this one.

"Alrighty then let's got to it!" Santa yelled happily and he started to dive head first into the door.

"That fat dude is one happy camper I guess he can stay away from food that long...oh well BONSAI!!" Cupid yelled and he jumped up into the air and used his blue wings do dive into the door. I was the last one to go in. I lugged the weapons behind me upon my aching back in the brown sack and jumped through. Once again I felt the whirling of colors and the wind all about me. I was spinning now faster and faster until I hit the ground with a big THUMP followed by an even bigger THUMP.I opened my eyes and looked around. My companions were nowhere to be seen. I then realized that the ground I was laying on seemed to be moving! I looked down and saw that I was sitting on top of two very pissed off holiday leaders.

"OWWWWW DUDE FOR A SKELETON YOU SURE DO WEIGH A LOT!!" Cupid yelled.

"You idiot the weapons are on top of us too" Santa explained full of anger and pain.

"Well sooory for being wrong!" Cupid replied. He continued "I have a better way in which you can carry those."

"You do?" I asked with surprise and excitement. He nodded and took the bags once out from underneath them, away from me. He then took off his bow and arrow holder and said "Mighty carrier make some extra space for a helping need!" he chanted this 3 times and suddenly the gold holder got bigger and bigger. By the time it was about 10 feet tall it stopped.

"Ok now you can put your stuff in there" Cupid said.

"Won't it crush your arrows?" I asked worriedly.

"No this is a magical bag once something this big goes in, it gets put in the "extra space" part of my holder away from them and also when you put them back in the carrier shrinks back to its originals size" Cupid explained.

"Will it be too heavy for you?" I asked. Thinking that the bag was much too heavy for this infant to carry.

"Not at all while it's in the bag the weight is as light as a feather." Cupid said with much pride in his deep but friendly voice. "You're a nice kid you know that?" Cupid randomly complimented. I'm guessing for my worrying about the little kid.

"Hey I'm no kid!" I yelled.

"To me, I've been around far longer then you have buddy boy and let me tell you, you look as young as how old I'm supposed to look" Cupid pointed out. Doing so while pointing a little thumb at his pale chest.

"Wow? So what are you 4000?" I asked in a half mock half curiousness.

"Close, I'm 3500" Cupid said with a proud look in his face as if that was something to be accomplished about. I stared at him until Santa interrupted and yelled "Let's get a move on!" and so the two leaders followed behind Santa excited to see this peculiar new world. They went down the hill coveted in autumn leaves of warm colors like red, orange, green, and some brown ones. They crunched loudly under the different types of feet such as the one clothed in a black leather used for long moonlight sleigh rides, then there's the one made of black satin mostly for parties and scary antics, then there's the foot, the pink little foot consisting of 5 toes. So little and so used to walking on clouds soft enough for even the mightiest of monarchs. The owner was cringing in pain as he walked over the crunchy, dead, mahogany leaves.

"I can tell I already hate this world" Cupid muttered under his breath as they walked down the hill.

"BRRRRR its cold here" I pointed out putting my thin arms around my even thinner body. "Look! It's even snowing" I, skeleton said and held out a boney palm to catch the falling pure white snow flakes. I smiled at the melting ice in my palm and I thought _when I get Sally back I'm bringing her back to Christmas Town and letting her see the first snowfall of the season._ I smiled to myself in self-agreement and looked at my two companions and stated "You think this holiday is friendly?" Santa looked at me in disbelief and said "Every holiday is friendly" Cupid just nodded and looked on and what was happening down the hill. Santa and I looked as well and spotted a cute little village. There were cottages of a brown stone material with thatched roofs. There was a chimney from each house spouting some smoke from each one. The civilians outside were dressed in plain brown outfits the women were dresses in a brown, long dress with a white petticoat over it. They all had the same kind of white hat on and the same kind of black shoes. The men wore black breeches and had a brown shirt with a kind of white collar thing over the shirt. On their head was a black hat with what looked like a...Buckle that looked like the one on their black leather shoes on the brim of the hat. Santa looked in awe at the sight of the civilians that lived inside of his favorite holiday. I looked on at the sight with part of my skull raised higher then the other part. Cupid looked at it in fright. He started to shake. I looked down at his infant buddy and asked in a joking matter "What the matter is it too cold for you half naked body?" Cupid looks at him with a mean look in his eyes and replied through chattered teeth. "N-no it's the p-p-p-people they where b-b-b-b-b-buckles on their h-h-heads it's so s-s-scary…." I felt warmth in my bones start to come alive and I thought the warmness to be a feeling of happiness that my friend was scared because that was my specialty after all, but it was another kind of feeling a feeling of sympathy. I bended down and patted the baby on his back careful not to hurt the delicate wings and said in a kind and gentle voice "I won't let them hurt you if anything they'd be scared of me and run off" I laughed at the last remark. Cupid replied teeth still chattering a mile a minute "R-r-really? You would d-d-do that for m-m-me?" I nodded with a look in my eyes that said to trust me. Cupid accepted the look and walked on down the hill with his "protector". They walked down the hill in a graceful way until they stopped at the town's old brown, rusted gate.

"Well let's go get this over with" Cupid said with an exasperated sigh. He used his little arms to push the heavy door open. It wouldn't budge. Santa and I gave him a helping hand and the door opened. We opened the door with a loud CREAKKK sound from the gate that was moaning with old age. The sound was excruciatingly loud that my dead ear drums seemed to pop. I guess the people noticed too because as we entered the village the people looked at us as if we were heathens. The worried mothers gathered their children who were previously playing to get in the house. Men held their farming tools close. Women went into the house with their children. Everything was dead quiet the only sounds were of the cold, winter wind blowing the newly fallen leaves and the crunching of the company was we walked on down the village. Cupid was whimpering behind me and I kept him close because these people don't seem to have the friendly vibe.

"Where exactly do you think the leader is?" I asked ready to get out of this holiday ASAP. Santa seemed to get that vibe too but he seemed to be in deep thought because his brow was furrowed and he seemed to be spacing out. "This is weird. I come here every year and the people aren't all quiet and reserved like they are now. They are usually happy and merry and are opened to new company. It's bothering me."

"Maybe it has something to do with the brainwashed ruler?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"Maybe…." Once again Santa was back in thought. As we walked thought the town I could have sworn I heard some loud crunching behind us. I decided to ignore it but the crunching got louder and faster. As I turned around I saw that a person was running toward us.

"Hey I think that person wants to tell us something maybe a clue to the whereabouts of the ruler?" I said hopefully. As he was running toward us at increasing speed I could just make out some sort of long thing raised above his head. He was within 10 feet of us now and I came to a revelation.

"SANTA, CUPID THIS GUY IS GOING TO ATTACK US" as soon as I screamed that out the evil pilgrim swung his sharp rake at me. I jumped out of the way just in time.

"If this guy wants to fight then a fight he shall get" Cupid said as he took flight, he was above us now with a fire of determination in his baby blue eyes. "LETS ROCK" and he summoned out weapons from his bottomless bag with the chant "COME FORTH WEAPONS OF PROTECTION" I grabbed onto what looked like a gun-like weapon.

"Santa what does this do?" I asked quickly while blocking another one of the mad-pilgrims rake attack. Santa took one look at it and said in a rush "it's a gun that fires 12 bullets in one serving…its very powerful. Can you handle it?" I nodded loading the gun by putting the lever on the belly of the gun to the on position. "One more thing…these people are brainwashed by the ruler so don't kill them just shoot the bullet at an arm or leg. The bullets are made especially for possessed people so it will dissolve when the evil spirit leaves the persons body only damaging the spirit not the person. But I'm taking extra precaution so only hit the appendages". I aimed the gun at the on-coming pilgrim who had his rake aimed for my dead heart. I pulled the trigger and a loud BAM was heard. I could see the projected object hit the pilgrim in the arm that was holding the rake. He came into contact with the bullet. His body was thrown backward. His rake lay 3 feet away from the man. He was shaking violently on the earth just like in a seizure. His head was moving in many directions as his body convulsed in white-hot pain. His eyes turned black and he leaned over and vomited a black substance. He kept vomiting until there was no more black liquid in his body. The company and I watched in horror. When he was done vomiting he looked up at the sky and screamed an ear shattering scream that was so loud I was sure it could wake the dead…well at least wake up the people in Halloween town. Fortunately when the screaming stopped he fell back down onto the cold, hard, earth.

"W-what in the name of all that is lovely just h-h-happened?" Cupid asked with the same chattering from before coming back.

"This pilgrim….was just 'released'" Santa replied with a heavy sigh.

"What does that mean?" I asked with more curiousness in my tone.

"It means that the person that was possessed was set free by opposing forces… namely us." Santa replied. He continued on "If this one pilgrim was possessed then all of the other pilgrims are too…"

"So that means we have to f―" Cupid was cut off by the ground underneath us starting to vibrate. I heard a gasp from above us and I looked up at Cupid whose eyes were practically popping out of his head. He yelled out "HOLY CRAP THERES TONS OF THOSE FRIGGEN PILGRIMSSS RUNNNNNN AHHHH" Even though he was in midair Cupid dove down behind me and said "HELP MEEEEE" I took him in my hands and retorted back "You're a warrior aren't you? You have weapons….use them!!" He looked at me with new found determination and summoned his arrows with the same chant as before. "COME FORTH WEAPONS OF PROTECTION" there was a flash of light and Cupids bow and arrow materialized into his hands. The arrow case was deep red velvet and the bow was a pink color. The best of all was that the arrows were a bright red like the color of a heart. The weapons that Santa and I were using were lying in front of me. I picked up one that was a sword with a solid black handle, and had a skull at the bottom of the handle. I quickly took it I felt the blade under my bony fingers. It was cold, and seemed to have a mysterious aura around it. Santa looked at my choice and explained its special uses. "It's a special blade that can't kill the person but only the evil spirit inside. You have to cut off and appendage. But when the soul is out and dissipated then the arm or leg will grow back so no worries"

I looked at him with wide sockets and asked "How do you know this stuff?"

"The stranger told me all I needed to know" Santa replied defiantly.

"GUYS BE PREPARED TO FIGHT BECAUSE THERE COMING RIGHT FOR US" Cupid yelled out. A red arrow in the pink bow pulled back into the ready position. I heard the yelling of a thousand pilgrims coming at us. I looked behind me and saw men and woman holding things like kitchen knives rolling pins…pitchforks(AN: They aren't the angry mob. they just have issues…) and the worst of all they had guns. I gulped down hard and took my position. Santa took out my pervious weapon and held it at a standstill. They were coming upon us now. They were so close I could see the black emptiness of their eyes as they were controlled to kill us. The first one attacked Santa but he fired with another loud BANG and he was down...1 down 3999 to go. A group of them surrounded me but I pulled out the sword and started slashing away at them with all I had. I aimed for arms, legs, and fingers.

"WATCH OUT!!" yelled Cupid as he fired one of his sacred arrows at a women who, as I turned around was about to plunder me with a wooded rolling pin. I turned around just in time to jump and back flip out of the way of a very sharp pitchfork. I turned quickly and landed my cold blade right through the arm holding the pitchfork. I didn't have time to watch because there were pilgrims surrounding us all. We all bunched up together. Santa and I back-to-back and Cupid above our heads flapping his sky blue wings to keep him afloat. They were so close to me I could smell there vile breath on my pale, white skull they seriously needed a tic-tac or something because there breath was atrocious.

"CHHHARGEEEEEEEE" My battle cry rang out. We charged at the army and cut through them. Cupid taking the sky using arrow after arrow and never not having any to use. I guess that was apart of his magic too. Santa and I were on the ground him shooting the purified bullets at the pilgrims with dead aim. He never missed one. I was like a samurai chopping legs and arms off like it was going out of style. I never felt so free before. I felt free and nauseated at the same time. I don't know why mutilation made me feel free but it did. Am I going crazy? Who knew? After what seemed like hours of chopping and shooting we came to the last one. I used one move of the sword and I chopped off the right leg. I never saw what happened so now I guess I will get to see. The body was again screaming with a piercing scream. What would you expect if your leg was just chopped off? He then was thrusting his body about like a fish out of water. Flipping over and over until he stopped moving completely. Then the pilgrim screamed again and black smoke came out of his filthy mouth. It soon deteriorated into nothingness. The pilgrim then quickly grew back his arm and woke up. Along with the other 3999 confused pilgrims. They looked around wondering what they were doing there. When they took one look at Santa and they rejoiced in happiness and crowded around him asking about his whereabouts and laughing about old times. Cupid came down from the sky and landed next to me. We watched in amazement about how these hostile and savage people could be so nice at the next second. Cupid was still scared so he hid behind my skinny legs out of sight of the scary buckle heads.

When all fear of being attacked reduced to nothing and the company and I put our weapons away one of the pilgrim men, I'm guessing was the leader came up to Santa and asked "The community and I are gratefully in your debt for saving us from this evil plague and we would like you to join us in a great feast we are preparing for you in your honor for your bravery and chivalry." I smiled and Cupid looked at the scene from behind me just a little bit. We all started to walk back to the villages when suddenly the ground underneath us started to quake once more. The shaking was a violent tremor that soon followed by a deep, angry growl.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHH" The noise went with the fury of a thousand angry beasts.

"More of them?" Santa asked

"No this is something different..." Cupid sensed something. . But what? He leapt to the sky and once again summoned out our weapons. I decided to use the sword again. I have become attached to it and decided to call it "Scary Slayer" I pulled out the honorable sword from its jet black sheath and held up the blade that was glinting in the light.

"LETS DO THIS!!" I yelled with a will to fight booming in my deep voice. We waited for the hoards or more possessed villagers to come but none came, though the tremor in the ground got worse with the passing of time. All of the Pilgrims went back to their community to go and stay in their houses "away from any danger" was what Santa ordered for them to do.

"What's happening? Where are the other pilgrims?" Cupid asked with a shudder of fright going down his spine. As soon as he said that a loud CRACK came. We all looked down and saw that a huge crack appeared in the ground underneath our feet. They sky started turning a blood red color. The crack was increasing in size until it was a crack no more but turned into a canyon. Cupid went above the crack and looked down he yelled out

"THERES SOMETHING COMING OUT OF IT BE PREPARED!!!!" indeed there was something coming out of it. The first thing I saw was a giant head of a turkey. It had a black beak and even darker eyes. He was wearing to the demise of Cupid a pilgrim hat with a shiny black buckle on it. When the turkey was fully out of the canyon you could clearly see the giant turkey. It was a male turkey judging by the hat. It was really big as in fat you could say. His feathers were of a nice shade of brown and the wings were matching. The tail was big and was fully out showing its numerous colors of white, red and brown with hints of black in it. Cupid took one look and started screaming bloody murder at the sight of the pilgrim-like turkey.

"SHUT UP YOU WEAKLING!!!" the turkey yelled in a high pitched bird-like voice.

"So you're the leader of this world!" Santa realized.

"NO...REALLY?" the turkey boomed with sarcasm. He continued "I AM INDEED THE RULER OF THIS PITIFUL HOILIDAY FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH FOOD AND LAUGHTER. BUT THAT ALL IS GOING TO CHANGE INTO CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION AND MURDER!! I WATCHED YOU THREE FIGHT MY MINIONS. BUT YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING TO FACE THE KING HIMSLEF! ME TOMMY THE TURKEY WILL FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL .YOU MEDDLING VARMITS!!"

I looked at him with fear with a mix of humor in my eyes. It was a scary sight. But a talking turkey calling us varmints? That's something to laugh about. I let slip a little chuckle that didn't go unobtrusively. Tommy looked down at me and boomed even louder just to annoy me in my ear no less!

"WHO DARES TO LAUGH AT ME?? WELL LET'S MAKE IT YOUR LAST LAUGH!!"

Tommy let loose an even more ear piercing screech much louder and more deafening them the ones the possessed people made. He then lifted up one of his giant feet that had sharp jet black talons and was aiming it right over me. He let his leg go down at record speed but not faster then the Pumpkin King! I leapt out of the way just before the feet crashed into the ground were I could have been killed.

"How are we going to UN-posses this bird?" Cupid asked.

"Lets all try our most powerful attacks on him, Cupid give Jack the 'Breath Taking Bazooka'" Santa commanded. Cupid obeyed and summoned the weapon to my hands. It was huge, and had red and white stripes all over it. It was like nothing I have ever seen. I then looked into the aiming compass on top of the weapon and aimed straight at Tommy's wing. If this weapon was like any other evil spirit one then I will have to follow the same rules. So I aimed and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. There was no bam or boom or even an explosion. But there was a screen under the trigger that said in red letters 'NEEDS THREE SOURCES!!!" what does that mean? Hmm I wonder.

"It's not working you try Santa!" I encouraged. He nodded and loaded the gun. He aimed for it at again, Tom's wing and fired. Nothing happed!!

"What's wrong with our weapons?" Santa asked in major confusion "The screen at the bottom says "NEEDS THREE SOURSES"

"Yeah the same with me" I concerted. I continued "Ok Cupid it's your turn face you fears!!" Cupid was floating above us in a frozen fear of shock. Tom took one look at him and started hysterically laughing in that high pitched annoying voice.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME LOOK AT THIS KID HE'S AND INFANT. DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME WITH AN INFANT? HAHAHAHAHAHAH LOOK HE'S SHAKING. I THINK YOU SHOULD CHECK HIS DIAPER INCASE HE WET HIMSLEF HAHAAHAH"

"Well FYI I did in fact and for dissing me I think you'll be in for a very unpleasant surprise you stupid pilgrim" Cupid said his voice gaining in confidence with each syllable.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!" Tom antagonized on. Cupid smirked and took out his most powerful purified arrow. I was glowing with a white light. He held it onto the string, aimed right for the middle of one of his wings and shot it. It made a FWING! Sound and looked like it was going 300 miles per hour. It had a trail of red sparkles trailing behind it. When it made contact with its target it went in deep. There was a small flash of light but the turkey was still standing but made a loud QUAW sound like it was weakened. What are we going to do? Everyone except Cupids weapons seemed to not be responding because it keeps saying that message "NEEDS THREE SOURSES" …..Wait a minute I got it!

"Santa, Cupid on the count of three aim your weapons at Tom!" I commanded

"YEAH RIGHT WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Tom yelled out. He lunged one of his wings at us and actually got me good. The force of the blow sent me back about 20 feet into a brick wall... I was all scratched up but nothing serious. I felt like giving up. I was going to black out soon…my head was hurting. I was about to close my eyes when a distant voice seemed to come from my self-conscious. _Jack don't give up yet you still have to save me...dont give up on me yet!_ I could have sworn that it was my beloved Sally but I couldn't be sure. But it gave me enough courage anyway to move on. I yelled out with much difficulty

"GET READY NOW…ONE…TWO...THREE!!" I lifted up my weapon shakily as did Santa and Cupid did. We set our aim right just as Tom was ready for another attack. He lunged right for me again just as we all shot out weapons. Mine shot out with a huge BAM and fire was coming out at the mouth of the weapon. Santa and Cupid seemed to have dead aim on the target and I just had dumb luck because we hit the left massive wing at the same spot! Tom screamed out in pain. And seemed to have black smoke coming out of his beak. He was screaming and shrinking at the same time. His wound was bleeding black blood and he was writhing in pain. He rolled around on the ground for a while but then stopped. We all stood over him and looked on. There was a big cloud of black smoke that once and for all came out. It then dissipated into nothingness. The wound magically healed itself and all the parts that were once black changed back to yellow except his eyes. When Tom woke up he looked like he was run over by a truck. He looked up at us with green orbs that were full of kindness and joy.

"Hello folks do you have any idea of why I'm on the ground?" he looked up at Santa "Why hello there Santa nice to have you back in Plymouth? (2)." We all laughed and explained to him our cause and what was happening with the holidays.

"Oh my lord I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you and to make it up to you I'm going to help you on your quest to save our holidays." Tom said with a bright and cheery smile.

"Thank you very much we would love to have you" Santa said. But one person wasn't so happy. Cupid was shaking like a leaf behind me.

"It's ok Cupid Tom is back to normal he wont hurt you" I reassured him.

"B-b-buckles……on h-head. Get a-a-away" Cupid managed to stutter out. Tom laughed and said "Why don't we have a grand feast before we settle off?"

"Ok let's go!" Santa said right away and he raced back toward the village. When we all caught up to him he was already chowing down. He was welcomed with praise and requests to hear what happened. Cupid stayed away from them and kept hiding behind me and when one of the people got close he started screaming even when the children wanted to touch his wings! We all ate and talked and laughed. Though I wish Sally were hear to enjoy this with me…

O.O.O

"Here's you dinner prisoner!" yelled a very unfriendly guard who was sliding spoiled food through my cell. I looked up at him with anger welling up in me.

"What's the matter? Can't talk? Aw that's too bad...oh well see you tomorrow" Laughed the guard. I hated that guard so much I wish he was back on my world were I would show him a thing or two. I wish I was with Jack right now I would give anything up to see him. I wish we didn't have that fight before I left. What has he done now that it might be days from when we last kissed? Did he notice or is he talking with the mayor about this years Halloween preparations? I wish I knew. But all I have to do is wait until that brat Talos does what he wants with me. I hope he doesn't plan on killing me… because that would be pointless…and what about the doctor? What was with him? Is he in this horrible place too? I can't remember how I was abducted... need answers! Not like I can ask them with my voice being gone...theres no hope its all over for me. I slid back against the wall and started to sob heavy sobs of dead hope. But once again there was a light from the cell door. In walked my least person to see Talos.

"Stop crying you stupid good for nothing broad" Talos sneered. I was hurt by the comments but I was planning my distant revenge on him as we speak. I crossed my arms and looked at him with mild disdain.

"You should be happy that I'm taking you out of this cell" Talos said. I looked at him eyes wide. Maybe there was still hope.

"But your not free your still mine no matter what. I'm just putting you in better living conditions for now." Talos still had the sneer in his handsome face. I nodded and let him open my disgusting cell with a big, rusty, old key. It was so old that as he turned it into the lock rust was chipping off of it. Talk about gross!! He lead me up the unfamiliar steps that I so longley wanted to go up. There was a blinding light as he opened the door. I shut my eyes and slowly opened them to get used to the light but as I took in what I saw my eyes popped out of my head. No literally they did. They rolled around on the marble floor getting eye jelly all over the freshly polished floor. Talos laughed and picked them up. He opened my hand and put them in. I pushed both eyes in and blushed with embarrassment. I looked at the place again and had to hold my eyes from popping out again. The room was enormous. It was coveted in gold. There were statues of roman gods and goddess and carpeting the color of blood. The furniture was black and there was a huge big screen in the place with the furniture.

"I, as you guessed am… as the humans say 'ballin'" Talos said with a light chuckle in his deep mesmerizing voice. I could only stare in response But wait he wasn't human? Then what was he? Great more questions I doubt I will solve.

"Come" he commanded as he led to a gold door on the right. It had a carving of a crown on it. "This is for you dearie" Talos mocked in fake-kindness. He opened the door and shoved me in and closed the door behind me. The room was as elegant as the living room (if it even WAS the living room) I stared at the silver four poster bed. It looked so nice and fluffy. The walls were a pale white color and there were pictures of what looked like a woman being transformed into something. It was rather remarkable to gaze upon. The colors blended in just the right places. I sighed a silent sigh and looked at the closet. There we cloths of all different styles but mostly it were work cloths. I gazed one more time at the marvelous room before I jumped on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Just like Mrs. Clause calls Santa "Nick" other people have different names for him like "Chris" for Chris cringle.

If you people don't listen is social studies Plymouth, Massachusetts is where the Mayflower landed on with all of the pilgrims on it.

Cupid" AHHHH PILGRIMSS THEY MUST DIEEEE

Jack: since the author is lazy and had authoress powers she wants me to say that she gives credit to Tim Burton, my dad he created me , and Danny Elfman because she used the song What's This? So yeah and that she doesn't own TNBC or any of the characters that are from the movie nor does she own the holidays but she DOES own cupid, tom, and the sexy man Talos that she has handcuffed to the closet at all times. So I hope you review!!!! Thanks.


	6. If You Though Cinderella had it hard…Yo

Chapter 6

If You Though Cinderella had it hard….You ain't seen nothing yet

Me: YES I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED HOLD YOU APPLUSE UNTILL AFTER THE SHOW!!

Ryan: I can see the light and its blinding mee

Me: deal with it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TNMBC and I don't own Cunningham muffins. If I did I would be more of a grandma then I already am.

Ryan: if you won't give me back my stick I will have to go to borders and make you read me those books again

Me: try me

Ryan: runs off to borders

The softness of the bed couldn't compare to anything that I had every slept in. the Dr.'s bed was nice and all but nothing could even compete with this luxury. I could stay in here all day! But my plans were completely foiled when I felt my whole body getting shaken violently. I refused to wake up from this splendor! But the shaking wouldn't quit. The longer I refused to wake up the more violent the shaking progressed. The shaking was getting too much for me to handle I could feel my limbs starting to slip off but the shaking stopped and I let out a mute sigh. But as soon as it came out a cool hand made contact with my pale, fragile face. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who just bitched slapped me.

I wished I kept my eyes closed. This was no pretty sight to wake up to in the morning! It was a horrible creature. It had the face if a bullfrog crossed with an anteater. (AN: props to you dad) and its body was all slimy and silver and it was very small maybe only the size of the Grimy child. He had a armor on that had a black crest with black ravens and a dagger going through a heart in the middle with skulls on all sides of it. It was pretty scary to look at and I live in the scariest place in the world...well I did. The short beast looked at me with cold-blood red eyes that screamed out "KILL" But all I could do was look at the beast as it opened its mouth to speak. Its teeth were all misshapen and rotted and its breath was that of a dead carcass that was decaying for 1,000000 years! I had to hold my breath as the best spoke with a menacing and oily tone.

"Good morning Princess my name is Dasturde but people call me Das." It said with a feeling of pride in its name. He continued with the same tone "I have come to take you to your morning chores so up and at em' kid!" and with that he jumped off the bed and took the mattress by his two ugly and hairy hands and flipped over the bed. I silently shrieked in surprise. As I fell on the floor with a big THUDD I could hear Das in the background laughing his ugly head off. I just grunted silently and walked to the closet. My eyes popped out. This closet was huge! There were clothes that seemed to only fit me and there were the most elegant dresses and fashionably attire that I was so happy I started skipping. Das put a stop to that. He held out his hand and froze me to that very spot. I couldn't move and inch so I just looked at him and he said with a bit of mild anger to his voice.

"Don't get so happy your cloths are underneath the bed for today" I looked under the place he mentioned and saw an ugly heap on the floor. Now I was not one to complain about anything but once seeing all of those nice outfits and dresses do you really expect me to put on THIS thing? It was an old brown "dress" that seemed to be made out of a potato sack. How do I know this you ask? Well for one it says under the white and yellowed-stained petticoat "James Finest Potatoes" I looked at Das in disbelieve he seemed to have cached my drift because he laughed out in mockery

"Yeah it's the master's orders that you wear that on your first day of chores and plus he made it extra short to see that nice stitched up body of yours" I looked at him in disgust and tried to smack him but he jumped out of the way with very nice agility. He then bows in fake appreciation and walked out. I looked at the dress again with one more distasteful look then put it on my naked body. Das wasn't kidding DAMN THIS THING WAS SHORT the longest it went up to was at a little bit after the beginning of my stitched calf. Talos is one pervert! Well if he thinks he wants to make a sluty maid out of me he has another thing coming! After 5 minutes Das knocked on the door and yelled

"Are you ready broad? It's time for you to make the masters breakfast!!" I didn't say anything. So Dad being the rude person that he is barged right in without even caring if I was naked or not and said again louder this time

"GET DOWNSTAIRS TO THE KITCHEN NOW OR DIE AGAIN WENCH!" I cringed in fright at his voice and slowly and sadly went out of my nice, safe room to the hellhole. Das follows suit and leads me down a dark corridor where some spiral stairs were. We walked down them and it opened up to a beautiful kitchen. If the workers here were as beautiful as the rooms then this would be a heaven to me (though I wont forget Jack I still would like to see some hot guys every once in a while). The kitchen was all platinum silver and had shiny, clean pots and pans and the smells were so heavenly I wanted to stay there for all eternity. If only Jack were here to experience this with me! He wasn't much for eating but he would love to be with me... at least that's what I hope. Das stopped me and said in a voice loud enough to hear over the clanking of the pots and pans

"NOW START THE FIRST CHORE BY MAKING THE MASTER HIS BREAKFAST!!" I stare at him. He needs to give me more not-so-vague instructions. He lets out a frustrated sigh and gives me a pen and a notepad to write on. I scribble down

_What does Talos want?_

Das gasps in shock and yells

"WE DON'T ADDRESS THE MASTER BY HIS NAME. YOU WILL FOLLOW THE SAME RULES!"

I roll my eyes. He says more calmly

"YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE MASTER'S FAVORTIE BREAKFAST. CUNNINGHAM MUFFINS. HERE'S THE INGREDIANTS!!"

I look at the ingredients and am very surprised. The muffins names were

Choco coco Cyiap

Isreali-Palistinian CONFLICT muffins

Blood

IMAGINARY

Cartoon

Banayna

And last but not least PECAN!!

I stared at the list and sighed a silent sigh. Das sneered and yelled out "GET TO WORK!" and he pushed me and ran off. I felt my anger boiling but I suppressed it. Save your energy was the top priority for escaping this bittersweet place.

By the amazing power of my writing skills Sally managed make the muffins and was now getting ready for Das to taker her to Talos's room.

Das finally came and said. Quietly now because we had left the kitchen and the loud clanking.

"Good work now let me take you to the Master bedroom" He lead the way up the spiral stone steps and brought us down a corridor. It was dark and dismal and there were scary statues of demons that looked like they were going to pounce! I stayed close to Das but not that close because he smelled so atrocious. We then stopped at a big, black steel door. The doorknob was of a heart with a silver, sharp dagger piercing through it. Das knocked three times. He waited and a deep and manly voice answered back in irritation

"Das! That wench here yet with my food? I'm starving!" when he said that it reminded me of when I was with the Dr. I would always bring him his food and he would always complain that I was slow or not good enough. Das responded with a quiver in his voice

"Y-yes master s-h-hhes hear n-no-ow" and he opens the dark door and I walk in wearing a defiant look upon my face but inside I was shaking like a leaf. The room was dark so I couldn't see the interior but I'm sure it was beautiful. Talos was lying on his black bed looking at us as we walked in. He smiles at me which makes my heart seem to move. I refused to let it get more movable.

"Ah! I see Das has told you what breakfast I long for in the morning. My compliments to Cunningham Muffins" I just looked at he eat the Isreali-Palistinian CONFLIC muffin. He smiled and nodded with contentment. I watched as he ate the rest in one big bite. He then turned to me and stared coldly at me for a long while. I started shifting my weight on each foot because I was A) tired of standing and B) uncomfortable with his staring at me. He then used one of his long, thin fingers and did the "Come Closer" sign. I did as I was told and he whispered in my ear

"You did well with breakfast wench but lets see how you do with everything else" I looked at him and he studied my face before saying with a sadistic smile in his beautiful face

"Yeah babe, you still have LOTS and LOTS of stuff to do, this house doesn't keep itself looking as gorgeous as its master." _Conceited_ I thought. He then snapped his fingers and Das stepped out from a corner of the dark room. When did he get here? He then handed Talos a scroll. Talos took it from him and unrolled it out onto the silk, black sheets. It was soo long my eyes popped out of my head. The list went on until off of the bed and onto the floor. I took out my pad and pen and wrote

_You're not serious are you?_

"Oh contraire this is what your gunna do and you're gunna like it or else you won't see the light of day k?"

I nodded with tears coming down my face. I was getting bullied and worked more then usual and I didn't even have breakfast! This was so not fair. Talos laughed at my miserable state and said

"Das, take her to start the chores please" Das nodded and shoved me out. When we were outside his door Das said

"Time for your first chore of the day" he looked at the list and grimaced. "Clean out the gutters...woooo boy Talos is making you do some dirty stuff"

I make a face that clearly says "great" in a sarcastic way. He leads me outside the hall and around some more complicated corners and through doors and through magnificent rooms that I would love to stay and admire but Das kept me going until we stopped. I was totally wiped out from the long walk through this mansion. I take out my pen and notepad and scribble down in my hard-to-read handwriting

_This place looks smaller from the outside then it does in the inside is it me or is that the purpose?_

Das looked at me like I was the most stupid person on this earth he said in a rather stuck-up like tone "The master had powers that are so great that he can fool the human mind. He made it like that you oblivious girl". He leads me then to the front door. My eyes pop out. It was pure gold with a weird star at the top of it. It had inscriptions in it and seemed to have beams of sun rays coming out of it. I go forward to tough it but Das beats me to the door and pushes me down. He puts his hairy, clammy hands to my throat and yells so close to my face that I'm silently coughing.

"DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR THIS DOOR. THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO SEE HERE SO IF I CATCH YOU HEAR WITHOUT ME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU MYSLEF YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I gathered all of my strength and pushed this foul beast off me. I struggled to get up and I started to run. I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get away from him and that door. What was so special about that door anyway? It was a stupid door that was so…so…pretty. I sank down to my knees and again the sobbing continued. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. It was useless. I tried to muster all my strength when I heard footsteps echo off the walls of the narrow, dark hallway. I looked up to find a pissed off Das coming my way.

"You ran off. The master wont like that you're behind schedule" I just nodded and got up from my sobbing spot. He beckoned to me. He made the "lean in closer sign" I did as I was told. He raised his hand. He slapped me hard across the face. The pain was so harsh that it left a stinging red mark on my stitched up face. It even made some stitches come out. I went and grabbed thread from my uncomfortable and itchy dress and a needle from my unwashed hair. I started sewing my left cheek. Das watched in amazement as this action. He crossed his little arms and whistled "Wheet whoo" when I had finished sewing he said in amazement

"You can fix yourself rag doll? Just by sewing?" I nodded. He grunted in approval and started walking. He looked over his shoulder and called "Follow me" I followed quickly until we were back at the place with the golden door. He leads me to a side door which is less showy and not as special. It was a plain wooden door, with iron, black bars across the little window on it. Das opens the door. I follow him and gasp at the outside. It was so luscious and green. The hills were rolling like waves with fields as far as the eye can see. The air was pure and the sky was a rich blue. I had never seen such beautiful colors like these. At home it was all dark and grey and there was practically no color. But here it's so...so...alive. While I was in my muse Das was creeping up behind me. He yelled out

"TIME FOR WORK! NO TIME FOR STARING" I jump from my spot on the cool grass and look down to see Das holding a bucket and some gloves. He points to a latter that looked too unstable and said rather plainly "Clean the gutters women" I did as he said. I climbed on the latter that was shaking with every rusty step I took and looked at the grotesque gutters when I reached my desired point on the latter. They were filled with leaves that were dead with age and what looked like dead animals that had been deteriorating in there for years. The smell was vile and I was given no nose plugs. So I had to bear with this horrible labor and stuck my hands in the filth. Even with gloves on a shiver went up my spine from the grossness of this vile stuff. I could hear Das laughing his head off. This made me so pissed! But I didn't want to get slapped again so I did my work. When time passed and my hard labor was done with the gutters I climbed down. I was panting silently. Das got off the lawn chair he had gotten when I was up on the shaky ladder and took a sip of the iced tea he was drinking. That iced tea looked delightful there was condensation dripping off the sides of the clear glass and the ice floating inside looked so cold and nice on this hot and humid day. I took out my notepad that was damp from the sweat that was coming off of my stitched up body. I took out the pen and wrote

_Das can I please have a drink I'm parched and I worked so hard_

Das took the pad from me and read the message. He looked at me and sighed and held out his glass. I smiled and held out my hand ready to taste that sweet taste. When my hand was almost around the cold glass Das took back the glass. I looked at him with disbelief and he laughed a "ha-ha" kind of laugh and sneered. He looked at me and said

"You don't get refreshments until your done with work" I stared at him but he only smiled in return. I have finally decided that I don't like this guy. I gave him my 3 chances of getting to know him and I know he's not a good person. Das took out the never-ending list and checked off the work I just did. He read the next dreaded thing and read

"Now we have to clean the master bedroom" I frowned. I was not going to be outside? I love the outdoors here. It's so beautiful and crisp…but I don't want to get slapped so…I followed him into the enormous house and through corridors and passageways. I distinctly remember not going this way the first time. Das lead me to another final corner then we were at last in front of the big black door that had the sense of evil all over it. The little gross creature knocked on the door. There was only an eerie silence that followed. Das nodded toward me and we went it. I was immediately attacked by a wretched smell that made the room smell like a toxic waste dump. I looked around at the room. It was a mess. Satin purple sheets were very where. There was laundry scattered across the black floor. There was thingamabobs that I had no idea what they were toppled all over each other on a black dresser. I couldn't believe in this horrible sight. I would never let my kids have a room like this unless over my dead body...well my double dead body. Das turned to me again and said with much relief on his face

"Have fun doing it. Since I'm so nice I'll let you off with this little warning: everything is to be cleaned EXCEPT the magical items that you aren't familiar with are we clear?"

I nodded once to show I understood. He grunted curtly and commanded

"GET TO WORK!!" I started. Going from all of the corners of the room and cleaning up Talos's laundry. From his smelly socks to his...boxers…this was utterly disturbing. The room was so huge that by the time I was done with picking up the laundry and putting it in the hamper I was tuckered out. Unfortunately I still had the bed to make. It looked bigger from the time I brought the weird muffins to this here bed. I gasped in a silent breath and got to working on the sheets. Folding them and putting the pillows just right. Das was watching from the shadows and since he didn't say anything I guess I did something right. When I was done with the bed and the room was completely spotless except for the magical items…wait now that I think about it…MAGIC? Talos is a wizard? Or is he a collector of that kind of stuff? Was he the one who took away my voice? Can he bring it back? There were so many questions I needed answers for but I knew I won't get the today. Das looked over the job I did and confirmed it a job well done.

"Good job wench your not so useless after all" I took that as his own way of thanking me. I was snapped out of my happy moment by Das taking out that list again

"Time to scrub the floors" …..

After doing a hard days labor of making breakfast scrubbing floors making beds cleaning gutters, washing dishes, preparing both lunch and dinner, going outside to pick the leaves off the humongo lawn, and many more ridiculously tiring chores, I could feel myself becoming sore. I was about to collapse when I heard footsteps coming toward me. It was Das. He said to me with much hatred

"The master recommends your presence at the dining hall at 7:45 sharp. There is a dress on your four poster and your other accommodations are there as well."

I look at Das weirdly but never wrote down anything. I was just happy to leave. I follow Das back to my room and open the door. I don't even care if I smell like crap I needed to lay down. Remembering what Das said I looked at the gold clock on the wall. It read 6:32. I better hurry!! I run to the door with the bathroom. The bathroom is so elaborate with its black marble counters and silver toiletries. The shower had its own steam bench inside. Oh I wanted to sit so badly and steam away my stress but I had to hurry. So I jumped in the shower and did the whole cleaning and rinsing. I went out of the shower and looked around. There was no blow dryer. Not in the black cabinets and not in the drawers. I spotted this blue platform that had a picture of a sun on it. My curiosity got the best of me and I stepped on it. There was a computer-like voice that asked "How hot would u like the drying sequence?" I jumped but I new I couldn't say anything so I went to the foggy mirror on the back of the platform for I guess when the drying was done you could see how good it was. I wrote with one stitched finger

_Hot and quick please_

The computer voice replied back

"As you wish"

I could feel hot air rising from the bottom of my feet. The hot air was pushing my hair to fly around in the air. It felt like I was caught in a tornado that kept spinning and making my towel come off. When the air ceased to flow I looked at the mirror. Never had my hair looked more ravishing. My split ends seemed to vanish and my red hair was framing my face in the most gorgeous way. I wish Jack could have seen me. I went off the platform and when to get my towel. I wrapped it around and looked at the dress that was sitting before me. It was an indigo color that was cut to have ruffles in the endings of the dress. It was strapless and had the most beautiful sequin design on it. It was a ball gown that seemed to fit me and only me. I took off my towel and slipped on the dress. It fit me like it was my very own skin. It looked great on me. I put on the matching indigo shoes. I remember Das telling me about accommodations. I looked around and there was a platinum silver vanity in the back corner of the room ready with the night's jewelry and make up. I walked over and put on the diamond bracelet in the shape of a star and the earrings that were indigo pearls. The necklace was the most elegant of all. It was a star that matched the bracelet but was bigger and had a heart in the middle. I looked at the makeup and put on the indigo eye shadow and the white eyeliner and all the other make up that was there. When I was done I saw what looked like a hair dryer you see at the salon where the women (or men) sit with curlers in their hair reading some sort of fashion magazine. It was pink and looked so out of place in the silver room. It had a chart that said:

"Pick your hairstyle and the machine will do it in a split second". I looked at the different styles they offered but none peaked my interest but one. It had hair in the back in a bun-like fashion with pieces of my hair along my face. I chose that one and punched in the number that went along with the style on a pad at the side of the machine.

3324

I went under and it started to make my hair into a work of art. The machine didn't lie. It didn't it in a matter of 10 seconds. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I didn't look like a rag doll from Halloween town anymore. I was a princess. I looked at the clock and it read 7:40. I WAS GOING TO BE LATE!!!! I ran down the hall to where I remembered was the path to Talos's room. When I got to the big door it was only 7:44 only a minute to spare. I took a deep silent breath and exhaled. I heard the footsteps echoing off the gold walls. I looked to the source of the sound and saw Talos walking casually toward me. I couldn't help but gape at the attire he had on. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. He had his black long locks spiked up and he had black dress shoes on. Though I love Jack I have to say Talos was really hot. His eyes looked so beautiful when I saw them. They were a crystalline blue. He walked up to me and whistled as if a he was one of those guys who were looking at a girl he wanted to take into a dirty bathroom with. Talos had more class then that…at least I hope he did. Talos continued to walk toward me and when he was a few feet apart he took my hand that was gloved to the elbow with a satin indigo glove and kissed it. I could feel my face turn hot but I didn't want to show it. Talos smiled and said

"Wow you look so beautiful I couldn't believe you are the same wench as before"

Though Talos had a new wardrobe and looked like a god he was still an ass. But still why was he doing all of this? Is he going to set me free? Or is this a plan to seduce me? I hope not I don't want to lose my virginity to a hot sleaze bag like Talos. I took out my pad and paper from the padding. I scribbled down

_You don't look so bad yourself...but what is all of this for? I hope I am not being rude but I would like to know. _

Talos laughed and said

"All in good time and thank you. Let's continue into the dinner hall" He motioned for the door to the right side of us to open. When I looked inside I was not surprised at all. The room was a splendor for the eyes. It was gold...pure gold and had pictures of the grim reaper on the ceiling and had gargoyles on the walls looking down at us with stone glares. There was velvet, black drapes pulled back by a red rope and it showed the high windows that revealed the night sky. It was speckled with so many stars in the black sky. It looked like someone had dropped silver glitter on a black piece of construction paper. I look at the table. It was black and had silver candle holders and cutlery and plates of silver. Talos beat me to a golden seat with black velvet cushions and pulled it out for me like a real gentleman. I sat down and nodded in appreciation. He sat down across from me the short way on this long table. He looked at me and smiled. He asked

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded and took out my pad but was stopped by Talos who said

"No need for manners I know what you're saying"

I smiled in relief and watched at he spread out his hands and a light came. I closed my eyes until I was sure the light faded. I looked behind my gloved hands and saw the spread before me. It was all the food I could ever want. There was chicken and turkey and mashed potatoes, gray, stuffing, corn, spinach, ham, soup, and many more things. I gaped at it. It looked more fun to look at then to actually make it…which I unfortunately had to do...DAMN YOU DAS! I heard Talos say

"No need for looking because it won't be here much longer"

I giggled silently and picked up my fork and started going for the masked potatoes. Talos was going for the turkey. We were eating in silence when Talos asked

"Do you like your stay here?"

I took out my paper and wrote

_I don't mean to be rude…your home is so lovely and a precious place to stay in and the outside is beautiful…but I don't like it. I have to do your chores and work under that mean Das. I would like to go home please with my voice back_

I gave the notepad to Talos and he reads it. He gives out a snort and says

"Thank you for the compliments but the house has to stay clean somehow" He hands me the notepad back for my response. I write back

_But you have so many workers…am I your slave?_

I give it back to him. He reads and looks at me

"No" was all he said. I stare at him. There was a long silence only interrupted by chewing from Talos. The silence was broken by Talos standing up and walking over to me. I hope he doesn't slap me. He stops in front of me and raising his hand. I close my eyes ready for the impact…..I felt nothing. I open my eyes and see that he is looking at me. I stare back. He breaks the new silence by saying

"Let's dance" I look at him like he has three heads. Dance? Surly not me? I can't dance!! He raised his hands and claps. The next thing I knew there was music playing. It was a soft melody that was sweet and made my hips move in my seat. He takes my hand and pulls me up. I look down and see were standing on a black smooth dance floor. He makes me face toward him and wrapped his arms around my thin waist. I look up into his awesome blue eyes. Talos start's moving to the left rather slowly. My feet move along with him. We stay in perfect harmony. Whenever Jack tried to teach me to dance I always stepped on his feet. The scars are clearing up now! We never look apart but let the music play. I sway my hips to the time of the music. We stare at our eyes and I look down into his soul. I have that ability to do that with people. I look and see there is a cloud of black clouds mixed with a pale green fog. That's not a good sign. I look at him with concern written across my face but Talos dismisses it. While were dancing I think to myself

_Why am I here? Will he ever let me go? And what's with the little party? Is this the last supper in a good or a bad way? _(An: I'm Jewish btw)

Talos smiled and said in a calm way

"You won't be leaving my dear and just for the record I can hear your thoughts"

My eyes widen and I think

_Then why do I have a notepad?_

Talos answers in a matter-of-factly way

"Because I'm the only one who can"

I look at him and break apart from him. The music stops.

_What do you want with me here?_

"You're the one who will obey me and I want you... And I... Need you for something's."

_What kind of things?_

"Now sweet one I won't give away the ending…" Talos sweeps behind me at such a pace that I couldn't even see him he continued with his voice pressed against my ear eh whispered ever so softly

"Your mine and get used to it. You're on my turf now and I call the shots got it?"

I turn around and tears well up in my eyes. He's a monster. I pull away from him and run out of the exquisite dining hall. The tears were rolling down my face. I run down the path or twist and turn in the mansion to my room. I turn the knob and run to my silver sheeted bed. I take off my nice dress and put on the slinky black night gown that wad put out for me. I sat in my bed and cried with the makeup running down my face in black and indigo tears. I can't believe this will be my life. I can't do anything and I don't even know If Jack misses me. He's probably so preoccupied with Halloween he will forget about me. I will rot in this beautiful hellhole as a maid with a sadistic master and a gross task master. With these thought running through my head I put my face against the pillow and cried and cried silent sobs. I screamed silent screams hoping that someone would hear me. But not one person came for me through m window or the door. I was trapped in a prison to do the work of a mysterious man. Muted so I couldn't protest or do anything to get me out, this was my new life and I better get used to it. The thought was depressing so that made me cry even harder until I fell fast asleep dreaming of me in chains with no hope of escape…..

I don't own anything as I said before and I would like to give credit to Matt for the color of Sally's dress and for my bff Amber for the number of the hairstyle…sry gurls but Talos is mine to control and if hes a meanie that's what ill make him...SO THERE!!!

Me: Ryan the borders books miss you

Ryan: you're the last on here...you know what that means….

Me: GAHH SAVE ME SOMEONE!!


	7. Training Day

Chapter 7

Training day

Me: yeah sorry for the long wait...it's been crazy in my life so sorry again. I hope I still have fans!

Ryan: what? So your life is more important than writing?

Me: would you kill me if I said yes? Haha just kidding fans!

Ryan: yes I would…..

Me: HEY!

Me: hope you like this chappie! Read and review don't just read...REVIEW!!

_Sally!!_

_I ran up to Sally. She was standing on moonlight hill. She was looking off into the big yellow moon that looked so close you could touch it._

"_Sally I'm so glad your ok...where have you been? How did you get back?"_

"_J-jack….."_

"_Wait Sally I need to tell you something"_

"_J-jack….."_

_The quiver in her voice made me stop what I was going to say._

"_What is it love?"_

_Sally turned her beautiful head of auburn hair around and what I saw at made me scream…and I was the Pumpkin King and nothing scared me! Sally had crimson blood running down her face. There was a big knife going into that beautiful head that I adored so much and she wasn't even screaming in pain. Her eyes where black and her teeth were sharp, green and jagged. I yelled out _

"_Sally we need to get you to the doctor!! Come with me!" I reach to grab her hand but I slip right through it. I look over and Sally looked at me with so much hatred I could feel my dead heart ache. _

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO CARE FOR ME THEN! WHAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE NOW?"_

_Her voice was that of a banshee and made a loud, dreadful screeching noise. It was like a werewolves nails on a chalk board. Wind was blowing all around her as she was floating right above my head. She held out a knife that she got from god knows here and held it up._

"_NO SALLY NO!" but she ignored my calls and thrust the cool blade into her stomach and screamed in pain_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. I could feel violent shaking racking my whole body and I could hear the repetition of my name_

"_JACK, JACK, JACK, JACK!!" _

My sockets opened up with a fast motion and I looked around. There was no moonlight hill, or a bloody Sally to cry over. I sighed in relief but felt a pang of guilt. We got into a fight before Sally disappeared. It was my entire fault for her vanishing into thin air. I tried to get up and try and walk off this horrible vision and finally noticed there was some weight on my legs. I looked down and saw Tom looking at me with a concerned look.

"Hey are you ok?" Tom asked in his screechy voice that sounded like a parrots.

"No I'm not" I replied bitterly

"Tell Tom what's wrong" Tom suggested

"Tell Cupid too" I heard a deep man-like voice say. I looked up and saw Cupid sitting on top of my head.

"Don't forget about Santa, I could hear your screaming from down the hall" a wise and jolly voice stated with mock-anger.

"Sorry about that Sandy" I sadly said.

"Come now! Tell us why you really even came to my holiday in the first place! I know the big part...but I want every detail" Santa said with much exhaustion in his voice. I sighed. So this is what its like to have real friends who care. I never really had any friends because people saw me as a leader not necessarily a friend. Sally was really the only one but we only started getting close right before she went missing. I looked around at the colorful characters before me. There was Cupid now using his light blue wings to go next to Santa eying Tom with a nervous eye. He was a baby with a man's voice…that's something you don't see everyday. Even more astonishing is seeing a talking turkey who wore a pilgrim hat that was right next to Sandy Clause himself. I laughed again in spite of myself and breathed in a big breath.

"Yes well I suppose your right…."

So I told them everything. About what I did when I was unhappy with Halloween and how I wanted to change it. My kidnapping of Sandy Clause which everyone got a kick out of. Including Sandy himself. I even talked about how Sally tried to warn me and how I was too ignorant to listen. I got into lots of detail when I had my dual to the death with Oogie Boogie and how I got rid of him once and for all. But most of all I talked about the moments with Sally on Moonlight Hill and the times we shared at the Haunted House I took her to. But when I got to the part when Sally and I were arguing I felt guiltier by each syllable that came out of my mouth. I knew this was my entire fault and this made me want to find her faster. To tell her I love her more than anything in the world and that I want her by my side until the very end…which for us was an eternity of living.

After I was done with the whole entire story with no detail left untold and all was said and done with I looked around at my friends faces for there reaction and it didn't surprise me at what their expressions read. It was a face of sympathy. I said in a melancholy tone

"Guys don't feel bad for me. I brought this on myself and I don't need your sympathy…just your support and power to help me find Sally and bring her home"

Sandy looked at me and said with a voice bulging with confidence

"Well of coarse we will!! What are friends for?"

Cupid was already sharpening his arrows

"I'm with ya Buddy!"

Tom's voice was shaking but as he spoke his voice raised in confidence

"N-nothing will stand in our way! Together we can do it!"

I grinned my famous skeleton grin at them all and said in a proud voice only Jack Skellingotn could say

"Yes we will!! All for none and one for all!"

We all put our hands in the middle of a circle (with a little difficulty with Cupid flying over head but still putting his hand in) and yelled out

"FOR THE PUMPKIN QUEEN!!"

We all laughed and went back to our beds. We are currently in Christmas Town for a little resting time. I could feel the roaring fire of the fireplace that was right in front of my bed. It warmed up my old bones and gave me a sense of home and welcoming. I smiled for the first time in a long time and I felt myself fall back into a deep sleep

I was dreaming peacefully on my soft silver goose down bed when I was woken with a sharp pain in my stomach. It would go away then it would come back repetitively. I opened my eyes and noticed Das was jumping on me!!

He looked at me and said

"Wake up princess its time for your chores!!"

I groaned silently for a moment and got up.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was still wearing that slinky nightdress from last night. Images flashed in my head of the night before. My face flushed with anger and sadness. Das seemed to notice this and laughed mercilessly

"Ah I see you remember, well it's all true and you're in for it now. Walking out on the master when he didn't dismiss you is very rude. Now you'll pay the price"

I sucked in a big gulp of air and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at the big mirror in front of me. My face looked saggy with black mascara from last night still there for I was too tired and upset to wash it off. The night went too good at the beginning. But it went sour; I thought Talos was going to set me free. But I was just one of his play things. I sighed and washed my face. I took a towel to my face and dried away the tears that fell all night. When I was done I looked at myself one more time and breathed in a silent sigh. I walked out of the beautiful bathroom to my bedroom. On the silver sheets was a new set of work cloths. This was a very short cut dress and it was violet like the color of a dark sunset. It had black lace at the ends and a big crisscrossing black ribbon in the front of the dress like a corset. It had no straps and high heeled shoes that where a matching violet. I picked up the clothes in mild disgust. Though they were whorish I still had a fondness for them that even I couldn't explain. Das was not in the room with me so I was guessing he was waiting outside my front door. I took off the slinky black nightgown and slipped on the work clothes. For work clothes these were nicer and more comfortable and made my potato sack from yesterday look as worse and uncomfortable as it was. I looked at myself in the mirror and took in yet another deep breath. I was very scared as to what my chores were for today because I certainly don't think I am doing yard work today.

An impatient knock came from the other side of my big, white door that could only belong to Das.

"Are you ready yet wench?"

I walked a little uneasily from the new high heels I was wearing to the bedroom door and turned the silver knob. Das turned around and looked at me and what I wore. He cat-called and said

"You're one foxy mamma"

I laughed silently and blushed. The moment didn't last long as Das went to business as usual and took me by the stitched up arm and led me down the familiar path to Talos's room. We stopped at his big and scary door that still gave me the shivers. I went up to the door knocker in the shape of a gargoyle with his mouth open and the ring for the knocker held tight between his sharp, stone and ferocious fangs. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but I could have sworn that the gargoyle was glaring menacingly at me and moved his eyes when I was coming down the hallway with Das.

"Knock on the door you stupid broad"

I nodded and picked up the rusty, black ring and pushed it against the steel black door. It made a heavy clunk with each bang I made, which was an effort because the door was SO HEAVY!! I clanged the heavy ring three times. I waited for any sign of life that was on the other side. I prayed to God that he might have had an aneurism and nobody was around to help him and that he slowly died with each passing second. At that thought I smiled, sure it was mean to wish death upon someone but this guy was different...he was the spawn of Satan himself. Das noticed my smile and pushed me into the steel door lightly and barked

"What are you smiling at wench? This is not a place for smiles to come from you."

I only sighed mutely and rolled my eyes. At that action Das got irritated

"Don't roll your eyes at me you good-for-nothing piece of shit. The only reason you're still alive is by the master's orders. If I was the one in charge and you ran off on me the night of a banquet I would have chopped your pretty little head off. I might be small but I still have power over you and can make your life a living nightmare so you better show me the respect of an elder. DO I MAKE MYSELF HEARD?"

His cruel words cut me open inside. Was it true? Did I make that much damage? Why is Talos keeping me alive? I swallowed my tears and nodded. I didn't want to give Das the satisfaction of my tears though my eyes were as glassy as crystal. At that moment I heard stirring from the other side of the door. I inhaled air and let it out slowly. Whatever job he had for me…in this outfit no less...i needed to do it…to survive….

I was surprised to see Talos come to the door very fast due to the fact I couldn't hear any footsteps. He looked at me with a dazed expression. I looked down at his morning attire. He had on boxers that had little red hearts on them and a black background. The thing that made me go red in the face was that he was shirtless…and DAMN HE WAS FINE! His six pack was so chiseled that it looked like drumlins. His pecks were in perfect proportion and he was so thin...but not the bad kind of thin. I couldn't help but stare at its beauty. I heard an "A-hem" and I looked up. I was staring into his crystalline blue eyes and I could feel myself blush madly…but…wait…WHY WAS I BLUSHING? I am completely devoted to Jack! I couldn't think about those thoughts any longer because I felt a cold hand push my back down and I was forced to go into a 'bowing' position. Das yelled

"BOW BEFORE THE MASTER YOU IMBICILE!"

I nodded and stayed in that position until Talos said with a light chuckle in his sarcastic yet sly voice

"Come now Das is that any way to treat a lady?" with that he took my hands and pulled me back into a standing pose. I looked at him with a confused look. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Das had that same expression that mirrored mine. Talos continued in that same tone

"Das, you need to learn the manners of a proper gentleman...Though I guess the Erishins don't really have manners" Since I knew that Talos can read my mind I decided to interject a telepathic statement. Though I had to be careful so I don't get hit or yelled at.

_Permission to speak?_

Talos looked at me. I guess he got the message

"Of course dear"

_If you don't mine me asking…what are the Erishins?_

Talos laughed and replied

"That is Dasturde's species…ugly isn't it? They are our neighboring clan and I made peace with them…terrible really…it was such a fun war….but Das and his clan were getting hammered by my clan…so they had to surrender and now they work for me…but have their freedom of course…you're the only one here that I have here against their will." At that remark he smiled at me…though he is the biggest bastard in the universe he has the greatest smile…its so…trusting…though the owner was a lying kidnapper.

Something that Talos said made me have to ask this question and I was getting scared by the minute of his answer.

_Oh…well…I see…but wait…There are more of you? What are you? Who are you?_

Talos laughed harder at my confusion

"All in good time my dear all in good time"

I sighed and waited for my daily chores to be handed to me. None came. There was an awkward silence that followed, which I hate. They make me feel alone…and afraid…I can't take the silence! It always makes me start to breath in fast and hyperventilate, which I started to do. My breath started to come in and out of my lungs very fast. It didn't last long because thankfully the silence was broken by Das. He asked

"Maser, what are we going to make the slave do today? Clean the farms? Clean my feet? Shovel out the elephant pens? Eat worms?" the list went on and on until Talos interrupted him.

"No, no today she will spend the day with me" I sly smile crept onto his face. I was afraid his plans for me weren't exactly pure-minded. I had to do what I needed to do in order to survive…and if that meant to sleep with Talos…then so be it. I love Jack with all of my hand-made heart…but I had to return home to him safely…and in one piece. Talos turned to Das.

"That will be enough for now Das; you are dismissed until further notice. Make sure that this here handmaid and I are not to be disturbed…is that clear?"

Das, still looking at Talos with that same confused expression I wore and stuttered out

"Y-yes master. Anything you wish" he bowed and left us. He went down the hallway and turned a sharp right. It was just Talos and I now. Another silence fell over us. But it was a short silence that was broken by Talos

"So…shall we?" He gestured out his arm for me to take. I sent him a telepathic message stating

_If I may be so bold to say this but…do I have to take it?_

Talos laughed in a light tone but his crystalline eyes were hard as diamonds.

"If you want to live that is"

I nodded and took his arm. He smiled like a child who had accomplished something on his own for the first time.

"Let us go"

The sleep I was currently enduring was not a forgetful one. It was full of the foulest of images. They played on and on in my head. Being the Pumpkin King I knew what scary was. I was born from the darkest most scariest depths of all…and no…its not where usual babies come from…when I was alive I was born that way…but I was a bad person when I died…I knew for sure I was going to go to hell. I stole, I drank, I smoked, I hated, cheated, I slept with too many women for me to count, I even killed someone. Heck, I even died due to my evil ways. After I killed my first person I knew I was not going to be forgiven and join the angels of heaven so I just kept on with my routine. The last time I did anything horrible was when I was holding a bank up for robbery. That was when the police came. They gave me a forewarning…but being the numbskull that I was I shot a man…the police chief…that made the other guy shoot me…so we both died…I remember pitch darkness and a voice that shouted out commands like a dog trainer like "Thrash!" "Beg!" "Smash!" "Thrive!" each command shook my body around…thrashing it in the empty darkness…I could feel a burning sensation all around my body like I was some sort of rag doll that fell victim to the voice. I was in real darkness and could not see an inch in front of my nose. It felt like I was falling into an eternity until I felt ground touch my back. I looked around but could again see nothing.

A red light then fell upon me. It blinded me for a moment but my eyes got used to the light. I saw what looked like a judge's stand…and I could just make out the silhouette of a figure sitting in the high judge chair. There was complete silence until a deep and mighty voice spoke out of the darkness

"We have been expecting you Jack Skellington…it is such an honor for you to finally join us. I always wanted to meet someone as evil and wretched hearted as myself."

I looked up at the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the judges' chair. The light went brighter now. I had to squint my eyes until they were focused enough. What astonished me was the face I was looking up at belonged to that of a man, it was long and pointed at the chin with a small goatee growing at the edge of it. His eyes were as dark as the fall to this eerie place and the red glow made his skin look red...and if my eyes don't deceive me I can see two black horns jutting out of the two sides of this mans forehead.

"Ah yes…I am the judge of this here establishment we call Hell. I make your judgment that will keep you eternally dammed for all eternity" at that he had a good laugh. He seemed to like this job a little too much. From there I looked around my current surroundings. It seemed to me I was alone except for the heap on the ground next to me. Involuntarily I walked over to it. I placed my hands on it. It felt human but I couldn't be quite sure what it was due to the darkness. I flipped it over. What I saw gave me a bigger shock. It was the man I just killed. I gasped and ran away from it.

"I'm glad you have a familiar face to be with here" at that the body started to move. The eyes opened…but they were not filled with any sort of emotion but anger and they were looking straight at me. He spoke in a jazzy sort of way and in a loud booming voice

"Look what you have done to me? Is this what I really deserve?"

The judge answered for me

"You were a bad person Obie and this is what you get…I think I know your punishment" he said this while stroking his goatee "I can see it now…beautiful"

I looked at this judge with confusion and yet respect. This devil had the power to choose my future and I am not the one to wrong him.

"What are you talking about horn boy?"

The judge laughed and said

"Don't disrespect me and for your information I'm probably 300 times as old as you are so you shouldn't talk"

That seemed to shut the hot-head Obie up.

"What have you decided for us judge?"

The judged smiled at this

"See? This is what I am talking about…a little common courtesy is the thing most of the souls around here are lacking…but I have finally decided"

Obie looked at me with newfound anger in his eyes. He mouthed to me

"I hate you"

I only smiled back. Hey, I was used to being hated…It didn't hurt me none.

The judge took a deep breath and proclaimed

"Jack Skellington I hereby sentence you to serve as the leader of a holiday…not just any holiday but the holiday of Halloween"

When I heard my judgment my heart lifted. This was going to be easy! I had total control over a holiday that so many people enjoyed! I can ruin peoples lives and scare people and plus FREE CANDY!!

As if the judge could read my thoughts he said "It will come with rules mind you"

I sighed but still showed him respect "And what pray tell, are they?"

The judged stared at me with a bemused look "Ah an eager beaver…these are the rules

Thou shall not harm anyone

Thou will live an honest and pure life

Thou shall be a good and fair leader

Thou shall do the rights of justice

Basically be a good person

I was eager to ask him a question that was burning inside of me

"And if I don't follow these orders…what would exactly happen to me?"

The judge laughed a maniacal and knowing laugh. "If you do not heed to these rules ye shall be put in the burning suffering fires of HELL!"

I gulped at that "In that case I will accept these terms"

"Good boy, see? We're already at a good start" His eyes went from me and were then locked onto Obie who was shaking in his boots.

"For you, dear Obie I have a special damnation…you will also live in the town that Jack here will be ruling but your life will be that of an outcast…hated by all but three henchmen…you will live alone and cause terror and fright"

Obie's face got angry then "Why does HE get a better damnation then I?"

The judge looked at Obie with a defiant look. He replied "After looking at both of your records the Counsel of Devils and I have concluded that you Mr. Obie were much worse of a person when you were alive then Jack was. So you get the worse punishment"

Obie looked at me with the most hated look anyone can ever give a man. He said through gritted teeth "You are my nemesis...enemy to me…when we meet in this eternal damnation it wont be under good pretenses so be prepared…you will have your demise"

The judge chuckled out "Ha-ha that's a good laugh and I do like to see a good fight…so this should be interesting…now its time for your new bodies!"

"NEW WHAT?" Obie and I cried out.

"You think you would go to Halloween Town in that? Ha-ha hell no. you need to fit in with the damnation" with that the judge snapped his fingers. Two green lights feel upon Obie and I. I could feel my body being lifted up. There was black smoke surrounding me. As if like a snake the calm smoke shot straight at me…into my being. I could feel the changes inside and out of my body. It was a burning sensation that felt as if my skin was melting off…I could feel my insides seeming to fall out like a butcher throwing away wasted meat. My appendages felt like they were stretching out like taffy. The pain was unbearable so I let out a cry so loud I felt like it could wake the dead…or at least the people living down in this here room. There was laughing coming from the judge. He was enjoying this pain…what a sadist.

The pain subsided and I felt myself being lifted out of the air, I look over to where Obie was and jumped. There was no Obie standing there. In its place was a sack. It had arms and legs and a head. It had wide holes for the eyes and mouth cut into the burlap. It was obese and stitched up at its sides. The sack looked at me and laughed a big laugh.

"HAHAHA well look at you bone man!"

I looked at him with confusion. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were long…and bony…not like human boney as in skinny I mean BONEY! THERE WAS BONES THERE! NO SKIN AT ALL! I looked down at the rest of my body. It was covered in a black pinstripe suit. My legs were unusually skinny and my arms were just as skinny. I knew that since my hands were bones I guessed the rest of my body was too. I actually lived up to my name as "Jack Skellington" I placed my new found fingers on my head. It was a head no more. It was rough and hard. My hair was nowhere to be seen. My black long locks were a thing of the past now. Oh how I was going to miss it! All of the ladies loved it because it was so good on me and how it framed my face. My newfound skull felt cold without it. I felt were my eyes were and saw that I can put my whole fist in them! There were no eyes there. Instead it was sockets. Empty as a ghost town. I felt my mouth and saw that I still had my teeth but no lips where present. I was going to miss kissing girls with them. But now that I was dead I guess there was no love involved.

"Having fun with your new bodies?" the judge asked.

"Oodles" Obie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"This reminds me I have to change your name Obie Bangle to fit your new life you must have a new name"

"Great…what is it gunna be?"

"I christen thee to be called now and forever more in the eternity of your damnation to be know, called, feared, and loved by the name of Oogie Boogie"

"Wow I actually like that name. It sounds like a name that should knock your socks off!"

"HAHA or for you Oogie, your sack!" I added in

"SHUT UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

"Boys, boys its time that you start your new life or rather death to be technically correct. I have a new client falling now and I need to get ready to present them with their damnation so let's get this over with"

"Ok!"

"Whatever"

"Good. Ok time for the spell...by the power granted to me by the Counsel of Devils I will now appoint these two damned souls to start a life in the town of Halloween. One an outcast and one a king. Two who hate one another with a passion but have accepted the terms thus far. Send them to their new life and let their fates be set from now into forever!"

There was a flash of light and I could feel the lifting sensation once more.

"Goodbye to you both. May your lives be once again full of meaning and that you will do good deeds…or I will meet you again and this time I won't be so nice"

With those words being said Oogie and I landed in Halloween Town. Everyone who encountered us treated us as if we lived there all our lives. I was known as the Pumpkin King and everyone respected me. As for Oogie…he got glares and threats which he didn't take lightly. Since we first started he was in more the 6 fights…5 were first fights and one was a verbal one.

That is how I lived my life from then on and still do. If I was back at home I would have. My dreams I had every night came back to this particular memory. I have no idea why. It has nothing to do with Sally or the fact she's missing but it still came to me.

I felt my body being shaken. I moaned and struggled to open my sockets. I didn't want to look up at the face of my dear Sally when she was in my dream. That wasn't _my_ Sally. Just my imagination playing its Halloween tricks on me. Alas I had to open my eyes sometime or another because the shaking was getting very irritating. I slowly opened my eye socket. I looked into the face of Sandy, Tom, and Cupid (keeping his distance from Tom) looking down at me with concerned looks. I sighed with relief and sat up.

"Hey guys, what is with all of this shaking?" That's when my memory came flooding back of the pervious night. After we rescued Tom and his holiday of Thanksgiving we had a great feast. After that we were so tired and full of great food we had to rest so we went through the holiday trees back to Christmas Town and stayed the night there. At this very moment I was in the spare room with Tom and Cupid. Sandy was the one to respond to my inquiry.

"It's time to get up! Its time to get up!" Sandy said these two sentences with two claps separating them with such enthusiasm that I jumped out of the red and white pinstriped blankets. I loved those blankets. They smelled of a sweet peppermint that it was such a joy when I breathed it in with every snore that I did. Cupid laughed his baby-faced head off as he flapped his pale blue wings.

"HAHAHA wow Jack! He didn't even do it that loud!"

I looked at the guardian of love with a look of mock-hurt

"It sure was loud to me! And do you know the punishment for mocking the Pumpkin King?"

Cupid stared at me with curiosity "What, pray tell, is that?"

At that statement I pulled my skull back, showed off all of my teeth and made a face so gruesome, so terrifying, that it would scare that bag of bugs Oogie right out of this sack! I made a loud roar that seemed to echo throughout the whole town. I saw the look on Cupids face. It was the face of pure fear, but the smell…Oh my god the smell! I smelled the awful stench of someone who just defecated! My face contorted into a face of disgust and I knew then who the smell was coming from.

"Cupid…did you just…"

Cupid laughed and said with a flush of red on his cheeks

"Y-yeah…but you made me do it!" he pointed an accusing little finger at me.

"I did? You mean I made you sh― I mean defecate yourself?" when Sandy heard that he was threw.

"Alright! Alright! Let's just get you up! Its Training Day today and I don't want you all to miss it"

Tom, who had just finished laughing himself to death on the floor, got up and asked

"Training day? What's that?"

Sandy only smiled a mysterious smile and only replied with "You're just going to have to wait and find out"

So the group of holiday leaders and I got up and went out to the kitchen area which was just one door away if you went out into the hall. The door was a red oak color and had a picture of a holly clipping that was carved into the wood and was painted a forest green for the leaves and a fire engine red for the holly berries. The thorns carved into the leaf looked so real that I was too scared to put my hand on it and push in order to move the door because it looked SO sharp. Cupid took no notice and pushed open the door in mid air for he was flying on his baby blue wings. When we entered the merry kitchen it was like a sight I had never laid sockets upon. The kitchen had red and white pinstriped walls that ran down to the floor but the floor had pinstriped rugs. There was a stove that had red and green fire flaming under the stove tops which were red and white circles like the two colored mints that made your mouth burn. The fridge was a green color and the handle was red. The pots and pans were red, white and green with little pictures of Santa, elves, Christmas trees and presents in the middle. This kitchen was something out of a dream. If I only knew about this room before I would remodel my own kitchen after it.

Mrs. Clause was working like clockwork at the stove. Flipping pancakes and stirring eggs in a green pan. She was humming a carol to herself and took no notice of us as we entered. We sat down at the circle table with its red and white spiral look and matching chairs that had such comfy cushions I could sit in them forever. I had to get Sandy's interior designer.

Sandy looked impatient and hungry so he gave a small whistle that sounded like the beginning verse of "Deck the Halls". Mrs.' Clause turned around swiftly and gave a little shriek of fright. I smiled at that.

"OH MY! Good gracious I didn't notice that you came in dearie. Good morning did you sleep well?"

Sandy replied in a soft voice that hid a beast of hunger "Fine, are the eggs ready yet dear?"

Mrs. Clause gave a big huff and crossed her arms over her pinstriped petticoat "Is that all you use me for Nicholas? Am I just you food slave? Hmm?"

Sandy looked around nervously and said in a rush "No! No! It's not that! You know how I get when I'm hungry in the morning! Less talk and more food!" he made a nervous laugh and waited for his wife's reply who only giggled and said softly

"Oh come now you know I was only kidding. Of course I know that you're a hungry chubby elf in the morning"

At that remark Cupid looked up from the "Tinsel Times" that was on the table.

"Chubby elf? What kind of name is that?" Cupid asked through a laughing fit

Sandy's face turned a shade of crimson

"It's just a name! Come on I'm sure your wife Aphrodite has a name for you"

Cupid replied "Yeah she does but not 'Cubby elf"

I couldn't control my laughing that was churning at the bottom of my rib cage

"Ha-ha aww but I think your making the cubby elf mad guys! His face is puffing out"

It was true Sandy's face looked like a swollen tomato as he sunk down in his chair and just looked at a particular space on the wall. Tom looked at him with concern in his eyes

"Come on! Stop! That isn't nice! How would you like it if people made fun of you?"

Cupid looked at him with pure hatred

"Shut up you poor excuse for poultry"

Everyone in the room gasped. Mrs. Clause came to the rescue

"Cupid! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're all supposed to be a team and save the pumpkin queen. Look at all of you. This cannot be the team Santa tells me about everyday. You Cupid hate pilgrims but you should not be unkind to the ruler of them because he is just like you but with different beliefs. If anything you should be the one being criticize because you're a talking baby! You Jack shouldn't talk at all if I remember correctly the only reason Sally got captured was because she had her guard down on account of the bad night with you! So you have no reason to talk. All of you should be one big happy family and a good team! So I want all of you to apologize to one another even If you didn't do anything to that person just do it anyway"

After that little speech Mrs. Clause made we all swiveled in our chairs and said in a feeble voice "I'm sorry" we gave one another hugs and we all then turned to Sandy. Cupid looked him square in the face and said "I'm sorry for ridiculing you and making you feel bad. I promise not to be rude or unkind again" I went up to him and, since I tower over him, squatted down and apologized to "I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for you I think I would still be back in Halloween town figuring out what to do about Sally" Then Tom came up to him. He opened his beak to speak but Sandy raised a black with white fur trimmed hand up.

"There is no need for you. You were the only one who stood up to me and for that I am grateful. As for you two" He waved his finger and us accusingly "I was going to go easy on you today but I think you're in need for the hardest course" we all looked at him with one eyebrow raised and we asked at the same time

"What are you talking about?"

Sandy smiled at us mischievously again "You'll see" With that Mrs. Clause came to the table with plates piled high with all the things you can possible eat for breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, bagels, you name it and this woman seemed to have made it. We all dived into it like famished animals. Gobbling down everything in plain sight. Even we were fighting over breakfast rolls. The food was delicious. It tasted like they were cooked by the most experienced chefs. The beverages where a paradise to the taste buds. It was so tantalizing. The orange juice wasn't even bitter and the milk was a nice thick cream. The coffee was also so good that the warm liquid rushed down and even burned my bones but it felt so good I didn't even flinch. When we were finally done we couldn't even move. I thought my stomach was about to burst. Mrs. Clause had a very pleased look on her face. She was used to the contentment on people's faces when they had her home cooked meals.

"Well I can see you boys enjoyed that"

Cupid looked up at her and smiled "We sure did ma'am"

Mrs. Clause chuckled and turned to her husband "Well I'll leave it to you then Nick"

Sandy thanked her and turned toward us. He took a breath

"Over the past two holidays we have visited and saved I couldn't help but realize that none of us have done any fighting until then. Our holidays have been at peace and we have had no reason to fight until now. So while we were relaxing in The Holiday of Thanksgiving I called up Mrs. Clause and I devised a plan…more like a course really"

I looked up at him in inquiry "What are you talking about Sandy?"

Sandy looked at us like he had a secret and looked at us like idiots because we weren't in on it. "Gentlemen…today is…training day"

All was silent until a certain baby called out "What in the name of love is training day?"

Tom cut in "Don't you know anything? It's when we all buy trainers!"

I looked at Tom and smacked my boney hand against my hard skull "We're not in England…and plus you don't even wear shoes!" Tom looked at me and said plainly "So?"

Sandy said in a rushed tone "Ok now everyone finsished? Good. Now everyone up! Where going out to the field"

Cupid looked a little troubled and said "Field? What do you need a field for? You're not training for anything….unless it's a pie eating contest" Sandy glared at Cupid with an icy glare that could only come from someone who spends their life in the frozen tundra of the North Pole. Cupid shrunk down in his seat and mumbled an incoherent sentence that sounded like he was apologizing. We all followed Sandy out the back door that had a snowflake intricately carved into the oak door. The wind was slightly blowing outside but it was still freezing. My bones were shaking as we tromped through the snow following Sandy to the field. I looked behind us and smiled slightly. Our footprints in the snow looked quiet unusual to a bystander. There was my long oval step and was not as close together as everyone else's, hey I was a big guy and took long strides. You could easily make out the bird-like prints of Tom. His three-toed print stuck out like a sore thumb; if you looked closer you could even see the sharp talon mark from his feet. Sandy's footprint was like any other humans but rather small and was closer together. He was a large man and took his time walking but still ended up a little farther then everyone else._ He must be so eager to get to this field thing_. Cupid was flying but having a little trouble due to the wind. His eyes were squinted and were tearing a little bit. I could only guess that back in Valentines Day it was always a perfect day with no snow and only a red sun and pink clouds.

I was shivering. I tried to get my mind off of the cold by thinking of something else. So I thought of home. What was going on there? The mayor must have noticed that I'm gone. I hope the town isn't in that much of a hysteria…who am I kidding? Of **course **they are going insane! I mean there only leader is gone and not there to guide them or help plan for Halloween! The thing is though….it's not so big once you think about it. I mean sure it's what our world is all about and the reason for our existence but if you think about it from an outside point of view…it's not so big...planning and working so hard over just one thing that happens only once a year. It might seem pointless to others but I love doing it. I love being the Pumpkin King! Why didn't I realize this earlier? I should have listened to Sally! I made so many mistakes it still makes me wonder why such a smart and beautiful ragdoll could ever love a foolish bag of bones like me. I blew it! And not she's gone! I have to―

My thoughts were shut off because I slammed into something…hard. I backed up and looked at what I just collided with. It was Sandy. He was staring at what looked like a field. It had separate buildings with green roofs and the walls were painted red with white pin striping. Sandy had a very content look on his face and turned to us. He smiled when he saw the confused faces.

"This is where we will be training today. I got this place set up while we were dining in The Holiday of Thanksgiving"

Cupid laughed and stated "Wow that's a shock! I didn't think anything could distract you from the food" Sandy gave him a glare so cold it made the weather surrounding us look like the fire that roared in the hearth in Sandy's nice and warm home. Cupid shrank back and laughed a nervous little laugh "Hehe...just kidding".

I followed Talos into his room. I have seen it before and knew the contents. There were the silver sheets and the magical objects around the room that he wouldn't let me touch for who-knows-what reason. Though I have seen the place it still took my breath away due to its beauty…even if the bed was untidy. Talos took long strides over to his bed and sat down. He looked up at me. In the darkness of the room his eyes shown with a brilliant blue glow. I gasped mutely, he looked so dashing in this dark setting. He was looking at me with this kind of…mischievous look…I was scared to know why…then he finally took his hand and did the "patting" gesture that could only mean he wanted me to sit next to him. I slowly walked over but with each step my body shook violently. So this was it. He wanted me for sex…I wanted my first time to be much more different…and with someone I wanted. I sat down and looked at him. He smiled and said softly

"Don't be afraid….I won't be using you for **those** kinds of reasons. I just would like to talk to you…well I'll do most of the talking anyway" I simply nodded. I felt so relieved! So I was not going to be his whore! I felt my stomach untangle from the knots it had been twisted prior to Talos telling me he wanted to talk to me. I was curious to know what it was he wanted from me. He finally took a breath and asked

"Tell me about where you came from" I looked at him with wide-eyes. Out of all the things he could have asked me he had to ask me that? What is this a date?

_Uh…why are you asking― _but I was cut off

"Shut up. I'm the one asking the questions here and you're the one answering them. Got a problem? Or are you too dumb to figure that one out Miss Sally?"

I glared at him but responded

_As you say, Master. I live in a place called Halloween Town. The priority of the town is to scare people in the human world. We spend 365 ½ days just for one day a year. We go all out and we never failed because of our king Jack. _

"Ah I see and who is this Jack?"

I blushed at his question and continued telepathically

_Well he is the Pumpkin King. He is the master of fright and he won't let you forget it. _My thoughts wandered back to that night when we went to that haunted house but they quickly came back to reality in fear of being yelled at for spacing. _He also has a stubborn streak and won't take in any other ideas once he gets hold of one. He just likes to make it happen. He almost destroyed Christmas once. After countless times of telling him that it was a bad idea to take over the holiday he never listened until he learned the lesson himself. _

"Tell me more about this…Christmas thing" Talos asked with mild interest. I proceeded to tell him about what went on over the past year. Talos reacted at all the right parts laughing at the funny things and was so anxious when I told him about Jack not listening. He gasped when I told him about Jack falling out of the sky. When I was done with the story Talos looked at me and said in a calm voice

"Wow I could never imagine that you went through all of that. When the doc brought you―" after hearing those words I cut him off

_Doctor? What doctor? Do you mean doctor Finklestien? Is he here? Did he bring me? What is going on?_

Talos must have realized what he said and cursed under his breath. He then took me by the elbow and said quickly "Nothing! It was a slip of the tongue did I say doctor? Wow I must be off today." He took me to the door and when he opened it Das was already there he looked at him and said in a rushed voice "Take her back to her room and don't let her leave it. She will be locked in it until I say so"

I gasped inwardly. That's unfair! I want to see the grounds! This was such a beautiful place and I won't be seeing any of it until who-knows-when. Das grabbed me by the wrist and walked rather fast down the hallway. He turned and right before I knew it we were back at my room. He opened it and shoved me in. He took one more look of disgust before he shut the door in my face. Right after that I heard a click noise and knew I was locked in for sure. I was caught up in to much emotion. All I could muster doing was sitting on my bed and just start sobbing.

Our party trumped through the snow. The wind was hitting me and cutting through my thin layer of clothing. I prayed for when we would go inside one of the green-roofed buildings. Once we made it down the hill without smashing into one another we marched right up to a building that had a bow and arrow carved into the wood door. I turned and saw Cupid's face light up. Sandy pushed the door open and we were greeted with an instant rush of warmth. I smiled and took in the heat. I looked around and saw that it was a nice sitting room with over-stuffed armchairs that where fire-engine red sitting rather closely to burning fire. I felt the melting snow start to drip off me. I took my long boney hand and wiped it off of me. Everyone else did the same. We then turned to Sandy who said when everyone was at his full attention.

"Alright gentleman this training room is for the arrows man of our little bunch. Cupid you're up first! Everyone else can stay and relax here. There is a glass right on that wall adjacent to the hearth looking into the training room if you care to watch. Cupid there is an expert waiting for you in there so go on in.

"Alright!" said Cupid excitedly. He flapped his light blue wings a little faster. He pushed open the door which had a carving of an angel with an arrow about to be shot. It was no angel though but cupid himself. Once Cupid went inside I turned to Sandy and asked curiously

"Did you know that we would come here?" I was pointing at the carvings. Sandy replied "I told you before. I had this place built while we were in The Holiday of Thanksgiving."

Sandy gave me a most mischievous smile as he sat down into an armchair and looked into the fire. He looked to be in hard concentration when I joined him on the armchair to his right.

I flapped my wings to where a woman was standing. One of her legs was up against the wall while the other was supporting the rest of her weight. Her clothes consisted of a black tank-top and short black shorts. She also worse an archer glove and had her bow and quiver propped up against the wall to her left. She was looking down at nothing unparticular. I flew over to her and positioned myself to look at her straight in the face. She looked up at me. I was a little taken aback because of her beauty. She had gorgeous emerald eyes that shone with such clarity. Her hair was a golden color that cascaded down from her scalp. Her lips were full and she had a prominent nose. Her skin the color of snow If any normal human were to see her they would fall for her instantly…if it wasn't for her huge elf ears protruding out of her head. One of them had a gold hoop on the higher part of her ear. She looked at me and smirked

"So father of love are you? My name is Stella and I will be training you today." She said these words with softness and yet still filled with determination. I nodded and replied back "Looking forward to it Miss."

She went through her bag and took out a black ponytail holder from a tan satchel hanging around her thin waist. She tied back her hair and said "Ok! Take out your bow and quiver of arrows and let's get started!" She led me over to where there where six targets set up at a far distance from where she stopped at. She took out her bow and strung an arrow onto it. She aimed it at the first target and pulled back. With one eye on the target and the other one closed she let go. With a loud "PHUNG!" the arrow shot right in the bulls-eye in a matter of 3 seconds. My jaw dropped. I asked her "How do you do that?" Stella looked at me and smiled a small smile "Practice I guess. But enough about me it's you're turn now! Try and do the same thing." I nodded. I summoned my bow and quiver. I took one red arrow out and strung it on the bow. I pulled back and aimed the same way Stella did. I let go with another loud "PHUNG" and watched as it landed at…the area right before the bulls-eye. Stella cried "OOH! Bummer man but don't worry after my training with you is over you will be kicking my hide in shooting arrows" I countered "You sound like an infomercial"

For what seemed to me like hours Stella was going through the kinds of targets to expect and the best tips on shooting and reloading in fast precision. We went through all the basics and I seemed to go through some major improvement. Finally when my training was over Stella turned to me and smiled after I just beat her in getting to the target first "See? I told you that you would be kicking my hide!" I smiled back and said "You're a woman of your word" For a moment we just smiled at one another then I said "Well then I guess I should be heading back now right? It was great being the pupil of such a fine Bow and Arrow's chick such as yourself." I bowed and she smiled "I hope to see you again Cupid" I looked at her and replied "Of coarse we will" With that said we gave each other a quick hug. I looked into her face and saw a small blush fleck across her face. I waved goodbye over my shoulder as I flew back to the doorway.

I looked as the door swung open and Cupid flew out. He was smiling and full of new confidence. "Alright! Let's go on to the next trainer!" Cupid stated while pumping his little fist into the air. Sandy nodded and said "It seems you liked you're training session. I'm glad." He then turned and walked out the door with the rest of us trailing behind him. We went out the door and into the frozen tundra again. I was so relaxed in our previous place that I forgot how cold it was outside! We huddled our heads against the wind until we went across from Cupid's training session. On it there was a musket carved into the door. We all turned and saw Tom's face light up despite the harsh weather. Sandy opened the door and we all followed him inside. Trying desperately to get away from the weather. The room was exactly like the other one. We all sat in the armchair order we sat in last time only Cupid was sitting in the chair farthest from the hearth instead of Tom.

"Ok guys wish me luck" Tom gobbled out. "We wish you all the luck in the world!" bellowed Sandy. "Try not to get shot!" Cupid cried out. I looked at Cupid harshly and stated "Good luck Tom!"

I opened the door to the training room with one colored wing. I looked around. There were targets in the shape of a human silhouette on the far end of the building their colors switched off from red to green. . I trudged on the foamy floor which was a reddish color that matched the ceiling. I looked ahead and saw a short man. He had a wild red beard which covered most of his face except two gleaming amber eyes and crinkly cheeks which signified age. He was very short…shorter then most men at his age, he had a round belly that just screamed that he was a jolly guy but what stood out the most about this strange character was that was wearing some sort of hunting gear. He looked at me and aimed his silver musket at me. I yelped and held out both my wings "Don't shoot! I'm Tom! The Thanksgiving Turkey, please don't kill me!" The man laughed a hearty laugh and said in a raspy tone with an overseas accent "O' course I 'no 's you. I'm not a dope. I 'm just playin a joke on yer" I looked at him, my eyes full of fear and a bit of resentment. I nodded and stuttered "S-so your-r-r my train-ner?" The dwarf looked at me and said "Aye, me name is Warg" I smiled a scared smile but in my mind I thought _Great…I hope I don't die..He looks hungry…do dwarfs eat turkey? He looks like he eats plenty of it…_I was so lost in thought that Warg had to poke my forehead to get me out of my muse. "Huh? What?" Warg looked at me with a bemused expression across his hairy face. "Ya spaced out lad. But no more with tha'! Were gunna start yer training…now!"

That's what we did. We trained and trained. Warg taught me how to shoot better at moving targets. He taught me the basics on the best way to calm myself before shooting because as I was about to take a shot my whole body started to quiver. Warg looked at me with a glimmer of laughter and concern in his eyes. "Calm yourself laddie nothin 's gunna hurt you in 'ere. Jus concentrate on yer target 'nd think hard 'bout your goal. Tha' you wanna shoot think thing so it don't come back" Warg said. I closed my eyes and looked at the target. It was a human cut out and was moving rapidly from left to right. I thought hard about wanting to shoot that thing right in the would-be heart. I opened my eyes and pulled the trigger of my musket. There was a loud bang and when I looked up there was a gaping hole right in the middle of the target. "Good job lad!" Warg yelled and gave me a hard clap on the back. I winced but smiled. This dwarf was a bit of a loud one but he was an excellent teacher. We went on to more shooting tactics. It was fun having him teach me the ropes. I thought I was a good shoot but boy was I oblivious! I was doing lots of things wrong such as reloading, firing, aiming, and strategizing. The more I discovered the more anxious I was to try and get out there and fight! Before I knew it there was but little time left. Warg and I faced one another. I looked straight into his face. We were both short and were about the same height of shortness. "Warg I would like to thank you…you are a great teacher. It's people like you who we need to help out in our journey." Warg laughed a loud and hearty laugh and simply said "What I do 's help ya youngsters get to be good shots too…anyone can be better 'n me ya just gotta try 's all." I smiled at him and stretched out my wing. "Good luck lad" Warg stated "Thanks again Warg" I said. I turned my back and started to trudge down the foamy carpet once more.

"Lad!" Warg called. I turned and he called out "Don worry my kind don't eat turkey" We both laughed and smiled at one another.

The door opened and Tom emerged looking quite pleased with himself. Sandy turned to the rest of the party and announced "Time for the Pumpkin Kings turn!" "Joy" I muttered sarcastically. I was too tired and too stressed out to do any sort of training Sandy here had to offer. Sandy led the way to the door. He opened it with a smile. It was like he was totally unknowing of the blizzard that was whipping and screaming outside. He won't be ignorant much longer because we were about to go into it. I wrapped my skeletal arms around my thin waist and sighed. This wasn't going to do much for me. I bent my head low to keep it out of the wind and walked on following Sandy whenever I had a chance to open my sockets...which were being forced closed by the force of the cold wind making my skull shiver. He led us to a building that was the last one at the way end. My teeth we chattering from the cold, I felt so bad for Cupid. He was so small and was huddled against Sandy's warm fur coat. He was going to catch a cold out here! I grabbed the little angel and ran to the building, my long spider-legs flailing behind me. I pushed the door open without bothering to look at the beautiful carving that was on every door in the place. I then ran to the nearest fire-engine red easy chair to the fire and placed Cupid on it. He shivered from head to his little toes.

"T-thanks-s-s bud-d-d-dy" I laughed and grinned. "It's no trouble really" Sandy walked over and chuckled "It's your turn bone daddy. Hope you have fun!" He was way to enthusiastic about this. It started to worry me. My suspicion grew deeper when he got behind me and started to push me toward the door, which had a sword carving etched into the oak door, and basically threw me into the room! My arms and legs were flailing as I tried to keep my balance.

"Whoa!" I yelled. I heard a light sniggering ahead of me. I lifted my head from its position of making sure I didn't fall to the source of the sniggering. Ahead of me was the most peculiar looking girl I had ever seen. She was very pale, almost as pale as me I might add. Her long blue-black hair was tied back into a bun. She looked my way and stared at me with small almond shaped eyes that were so dark it looked like I was gazing at a night sky with no stars. She laughed again.

"What are you staring at bone boy? We have training to do! We can socialize later" Her voice was bubbly and child like. She might sound like a child but her body told a different mature and slender story. She waked over to me with a spring in her step and held out her delicate hand. I took it and felt its soft skin tickle my bones. I forgot what my own skin felt like but I do remember that my skin was never as soft as this. She smiled and her cheek bones rose. "Hiya! My name is Lu and I'll be your instructor for today" She bowed and then looked at me questioningly "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I stuttered. I was in such complete shock from her beauty that I totally forgot my own words "Y-yes I'm terribly sorry. My name is Jack. Jack Skellington." Lu giggled and shook my hand. "It's great to meet you! Now let's start out training shall we?" "Yeah, er, sure" I was still a little embarrassed to really speak at all but I followed Lu to the center of the room. She took off the long black cloak that was wrapped around her body and revealed a body any gymnast would only dream of having. It was fit and perfectly muscle-toned. She was wearing a tube top that showed her stomach and short black shorts that went along with the black top. She unsheathed her sword and stood in front of me.

"Alright let's see what you got!" She was swinging her hips ready to pounce. I was a little shaky but I summoned my sword and unsheathed it as well. I rushed her and tried to knock her off balance but she was to fast. Her moves were like lightening as she moved. It was like watching an art. In a matter of seconds she had me on the ground and my sword stuck in the gym mat next to me.

"Wow, your good." I was in complete awe. She was amazing. "I wasn't called here to chat. I was summoned here to train. Now get up. I'm going to point out what you're doing wrong and were going to fix it alright?" I nodded. She held out her soft hand once more and I took it. She corrected me on all of my follies and told me the right moves, like where to put my foot and the best sort of swing in each situation and how to move swiftly just like she did. "Now step forward, turn and swing" Lu instructed. I stepped forward and turned around swiftly and swung my sword. I could imagine the image of Lu as she was moving and how close I was to moving like that. Lu clapped and said with a hint of mischief in her tone "Now it's sparring time. You ready? I won't be going easy on you bone bag" We got into our ready positions. I was squatting slightly and stared Lu down just as she told me to do. We rushed and swung at each other. Blocking, counter attacking, moving and spinning. The sound of our swords clanging together reminded me of Halloween town's bells. How they chimed to alert everyone to come to town hall. This was my wake up call. I was in this to save Sally and bring her home. I was going to fight hard and long and will vanquish anyone who stands in my way! With a mighty swing Lu was sent backward. Her sword spinning uncontrollably in the air until it landed on a red mat 10 feet away from where she fell. She looked at me with an impressed look on her face and clapped. I bowed and went to go help her up. "Very nice work you have done. Look at what you have accomplished. You're ready now to go and beat this enemy" I smiled nodding my head. "Thank you so much Lu. You really helped me. Thanks to you I can now get Sally back" Lu smiled and gave the 'V for victory' sign. "It was my pleasure. No hard feelings about the first spar right? We're friends right?" I nodded "Yep. Friends" I walked out of the training room with a confidence in my heart that I knew could only be hope. With all of us trained and ready there was nothing that couldn't stand in our way. I'm ready to get Sally back! I opened the door and saw my friends smiling at me.

"So how was it? You learn anything cool?" Tom inquired with a small gobble. "Yeah I did" Now there was only Sandy left. "So Sandy is it your turn?" Sandy shook his head. "Nope I trained while you were all sleeping. So I'm fine" We all looked at him incredulously. "Say what!? Aren't you tired at all?" Sandy replied with a smile "I'm Santa Clause. I'm never tired but I think I could use some sleep and some good food right about now courtesy of Mrs. Clause what about you guys?" We all smiled and yelled "Yes sir!"

Yes!! Finally done. I'm sure that was a heck of a lot to read. Sorry about that. So many thoughts so little paper. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any problems PM me. Review please!! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while it was just a lot of things to be done but I'm back now! So again please review!!!!!


End file.
